


【DCU/BS】Bruce and Clark: Five Nights

by likesleep



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesleep/pseuds/likesleep
Summary: 电影设定，无关漫画；贝尔/布兰登版为主，其他人物及时间线有Crossover.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

有一扇窗户是开着的。  
守卫疑惑地走过去。发凉的夜风拂在他脸上，从下方灯火通明的医院大楼将救护车的笛声，车轮摩擦声，病床滚动声和人们隐约的叫喊吹了过来。而他呆着的房间，病理室，这个时间一向是安静的，太安静了。所有柜子都关着门，锁着，玻璃上反射的手电光一掠而过，可以看见里面好端端排列的标本盒。  
难道有人会跳窗进来偷一盒肝脏，或者胃，或者天知道什么地方的切片吗——见鬼，这里可是十七层，又不是在上演《卧虎藏龙》。  
守卫摇了摇头，用力推上了窗扇的把手。“明天要记得提醒他们下班前关好窗子。”他这样想，一面吹起口哨，反手带上了门。  
口哨声和手电光束向走廊另一头晃了过去，而月光再次安静地照进室内，将长长的窗框阴影晃动着，投在地板和迎面的一排柜门上面。  
如果那名守卫刚才多看一眼的话，他也许就能注意到一个单独放在最上层的盒子空了。现在月光正透过玻璃，照亮了它的标签：

_背部，刺穿伤，伤口残留碎片。  
（绿色，成分未知）  
超人。_

1\. Clark

“……直至与我们所爱最后的相聚之日来临。”  
“阿门！”

在这个季节的堪萨斯，一场阵雨带来的阴霾是十分短暂的。阳光很快就在一丝丝散开的云层间斜射过来，将麦田翻滚起伏的影子推到了一边。麦杆在西南风中发出海浪般的沙沙声，和远处的树木，树下的花束一起摇晃着，阵雨留下的水珠跟着成串洒落下来，在阳光下溅起了一片明亮的雾气。那些湿润的、洁白的花瓣看上去几乎变成了透明的，它们的反光将旁边的灰色墓碑都照亮了。

_挚爱的  
乔纳森和玛莎  
肯特_

克拉克·肯特站在那里，一动不动地凝视着这几行字。农场那条拉布拉多狗在他脚边打着转，轻柔地呜呜叫着，蹭着他发白的牛仔裤。于是他低下头对它笑了笑，伸手摸着它柔软的乱蓬蓬的毛。  
“嗨，老伙计。”他说。  
狗儿以一声低沉的“汪”作为回答，舔了舔他的手指，将它湿漉漉的鼻尖贴在他同样湿漉漉的，还带着雨水和花瓣香气的脸上。  
“嗨，克拉克。”本·哈巴德说。他也将一束花放在墓前，慢慢直起身来，有点忧虑地看了看旁边的年轻人。“你准备回大都会了吗？”  
“也许，也许过几天。”克拉克说，显然这个问题才把他漂流在不知什么地方的思绪拽了回来。“你呢？哈巴德先生。”  
“我要去蒙大拿了，克拉克。明天。所以我想在那之前……应该再来看看。”  
“那里一定很不错。”克拉克低声说。他看着他们脚下的花朵在风中摇曳，几片花瓣掉下来，被风卷着向远处飞去，在阳光下变成几个小小的、闪烁的光点，然后消失了。  
“是啊。”本·哈巴德说，“你知道，虽然只有一个人，用不着买那么大的房子了，但不管怎样……那是段新生活，我想，是的，会很不错。”  
克拉克望着花瓣飞去的方向，他可以看到更远处哈巴德家的农舍，和门外油漆还没有全干的、大大的红色字母写上了“SOLD”的牌子。  
“但是你怎么样，克拉克？”本·哈巴德打了个手势，用来代替那个难于出口的问题。“那些抵押贷款的……”  
“我不想卖掉它。”克拉克说。他犹豫了几秒，用力抿了一下嘴唇，最后还是简单地说：“我总会有办法的。”  
本·哈巴德又转过头看着他，这一次忧虑的神色很明显了。“我说，克拉克……”  
“……这儿是我的家，哈巴德先生。”  
“不，克拉克。”年迈的农场主说，对他摇着鬓发花白的头。“玛莎在这儿的时候，它才是家。现在它是一座房子，一座房子。像你这个年纪的小伙子，在大都市有份好工作，该去买辆车子，周末和朋友们兜兜风，找个可爱的姑娘……别为了一座房子搞得自己精疲力尽。”  
克拉克有一会儿没有回答，他似乎又想着什么出了神。但当老人几乎以为他听进去了的时候，他只是说：“谢谢，哈巴德先生。我总会有办法的。”  
“……你可真是肯特家的孩子，克拉克。跟你爸爸一个样儿。”  
克拉克·肯特像平时那样笑起来，又俯下身拍了拍趴在他腿边的大狗。“你去蒙大拿的时候，能把它也带上吗？”  
“当然，克拉克，当然……好好照顾你自己，小伙子。”  
两个人最后握了一次手。克拉克·肯特转过身，和每一个就要离开家乡的人一样，缓缓地向自己家里走去。那扇被午后太阳晒得发烫的大门推开的时候吱呀一声响，撞到了他还没打好的箱子。于是克拉克用脚把它们推到一边，走过去拉上窗帘，以免太阳直接晒到那张老餐桌——那是他母亲最喜欢的一样家具。除了它，农舍里剩下的东西都已经收拾起来，盖上了帆布罩子。那些玛莎·肯特曾经摆满了整间屋子的相片现在都堆在桌上，克拉克把它们一张一张地拿起来，他笑得傻乎乎的毕业典礼，年轻的乔纳森和玛莎，抱着小不点儿的父母亲……然后一张张塞进他的箱子里去。那里面有几张他从来没见过的，一定是在他离开地球的几年中拍摄的照片。玛莎·肯特正穿着他最熟悉的那条围裙，靠在门廊的栏杆上，对着镜框外面微笑。  
太阳静悄悄地从窗帘缝隙中溜进来，把它金黄色的、温暖的光洒在了氪星最后的儿子的黑发，和他手里的相片上面。

在工作时间，星球日报的楼层是整座大厦，可能是整个大都会中心区最喧闹的地方。上百人在这里匆匆忙忙地交谈着，喊叫着，冲刺一样跑进跑出，噼啪敲打着键盘，挥舞着成叠的传真和稿纸。电话铃声响个没完，简直像是全城都在发生火灾的消防队。而在他们头顶上，十几架液晶显示屏还在没完没了地把各种肤色和语言的直播一古脑儿倒进这个巨大的、生气勃勃的蜂窝里来：

_“世界贸易组织峰会在瑞士……”  
“东南亚地区新近发现的病例已经证实……”  
“哥潭市立剧场大爆炸……死亡人数上升至17人，以及重伤者……炸弹的远程遥控手法是否涉及军用，警方仍无进一步……"  
“GCPD与SWAT已进入全城戒备……  
“詹姆斯·戈登警长并未就本案的恐怖宣言发表看法……在录音中疑犯声称……蝙蝠侠向公众自首，承认其真实身份之前，这样的爆炸将不定时持续下去……”_

“嘿！嘿！GCN——”吉米·欧森嚷嚷着，一面把刚冲洗的相片塞进口袋，克拉克递给他的三明治塞进嘴里，一面从大厅另一头冲过来。“我打赌路易丝一定会上今天的新闻！看着吧，50美元，这可是我下个礼拜的早餐。”  
周围几张桌子的记者都从纸堆和键盘上抬起头，一起谈论起来，将新闻主播平铺直叙的音调淹没在了一片更加乱纷纷的声浪里。

 _“蝙蝠侠作为上半年最大的舆论热点……日前，普利策奖得主路易丝·莱恩名为《黑色面具背后》的报道加剧了这场猜测的热度……发表2小时内网络版已超过14万人次点击，截至目前，这一数字还在上升。”  
“路易丝·莱恩证实了韦恩企业在过去数年中与军方合作的高科技开发项目……”   
“蝙蝠侠的活动时间，与布鲁斯·韦恩返回哥潭，以及获得韦恩企业主控股权的时间重叠，是否只是多次恰好的巧合？……韦恩企业发言人称本篇报道为没有证据的臆测，并公布了科技开发部的中止文件，其时间早在200x年6月，即布鲁斯·韦恩返回之前……”  
“虽然这些项目据官方文件已经中止，但蝙蝠侠使用的神秘车辆与武器，令人再次将目光投向其背后的联系……而作为本城最引人注目的亿万富翁，布鲁斯·韦恩本人则……”_

“真是我们的路易丝！我看哪，布鲁斯·韦恩不喜欢你。”吉米对着屏幕上显然宿醉过后，在不知哪一个金发模特儿怀里向女主播微笑的阔少说，语气多少有点儿幸灾乐祸。  
“太好了，因为我也不喜欢他。”女记者没好气地回答，“我的报道已经完成了。然后，再见——永别了，韦恩先生！”  
“别太挑剔，路易丝。”另一名女记者说，“看在他的脸蛋份上，你真的认为他和那个戴蝙蝠面具的家伙有关系吗？”  
“我认为，他把那只蝙蝠当成了一个找刺激的游戏，不是二十年的陈酒、舞会、慈善捐赠，是整个城市做玩具，真够刺激是吗？”路易丝·莱恩从她与之搏斗了一早上的资料堆里抬起头，朝屏幕翻了个白眼。“听着，我喜欢漂亮的男人，而不是漂亮的蠢货。只要跟他面对面呆上五分钟，五分钟之后，我就想……”  
“想对准他那漂亮的鼻子来一拳吗？”吉米挥着他的三明治包装纸，过分欢快地建议道。  
“谢谢，吉米。”路易丝说，“总之我对蠢货没有兴趣，对非现实的、喜欢神秘主义和面具的超级英雄先生，同样没有兴趣。”  
“神秘主义，好吧，我们这一个也是。” 吉米咕哝着说，把他那堆照片摊在桌上，懊丧地叹了口气。“看看超人！他救了你，他对你微笑，对你挥手，然后呢，嗖——什么都没有了。他有多久没和人说话了？像以前那样？老佩里会把我从楼顶扔下去来吸引他注意的……天知道他在想什么，我是说，可能真的只有上帝才知道他在想什么，他是……另一个世界的……哦，对不起，路易丝。”  
“你没说错，吉米。”路易丝说，她有那么几秒钟的失神，看起来就像是“以前的”路易丝·莱恩，但那神情转眼就消失了。“他是另一个世界的……可能现在这样更好，对所有人都更好些。”  
克拉克·肯特没有说话，镜片的反光遮住了他的眼睛，无论谁在看他——如果有人在看他的话，他都只是倾听着，在微笑而已。

吉米把他的照片又看了一遍。“一点儿新东西也没有，佩里准会大发雷霆。路易丝，我该跟你去哥潭。如果你揍那个花花公子鼻子的话，至少我能——肯特先生，你怎么啦？至少我能抢到一张上娱乐版头条的照片——老天爷啊！主编！”  
佩里·怀特双手叉腰站在那儿，瞪着可怜的摄影师，和他嘴角还没来得及擦掉的沙拉酱。  
“……我刚才就是想告诉你这个。”克拉克小声说，后者只能向他咧了咧嘴。好在他们的老上司这时候转向了另一边：“路易丝，”他难得点了点头，“干得不错！”  
“佩里……”  
“听我说完！在大爆炸结案之前，蝙蝠侠都会是头条。我们已经比其他人，比所有人都近了一步，不可能现在停下来。如果没办法让韦恩再接受路易丝访问的话……”  
“谢了，主编。”路易丝插嘴说，向天花板又丢了个白眼。  
“……肯特！你那篇公立医院的稿子怎么样了？很好，今晚哥潭东区儿童医院有个晚会，慈善晚会，布鲁斯·韦恩是大捐助者，他会去的。给我把报道拿回来，把这个报道拿回来，懂了吗？现在还有……十一个小时，去吧！”  
克拉克睁大眼睛，着实呆了一会儿。“主编，”他小心地举起一只手说，“我觉得我不像路易丝那么……”  
佩里·怀特看了一眼表，“十小时五十八分钟，肯特。还有……”他不客气地伸出手指，点了点椅背上那件克拉克的外套。  
“去换套西装。”


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Mr. Wayne

“Mr...Kent？”  
年轻的亿万富翁从酒杯上挪开眼睛，瞧着克拉克·肯特的记者证懒洋洋地说。那神气好像对方不是一分钟前刚向他自我介绍过似的。“真抱歉，我以为星球日报都是同样咄咄逼人的风格呢。”  
在他身边，有你能想象到的一个“晚会”所有最美丽的东西。灯光在男士们的暗色衣料上折射着，泛起细碎的涟漪一样的闪光。晚礼服、璀璨的耳坠和钻石项链在这片深深的海面上跳动，像海鸟张开的翅膀、浪尖上的白沫，或者最奇异的贝壳。而布鲁斯·韦恩，无疑就是那个让小人鱼浮出水面的王子。  
我大概是一只寄居蟹。克拉克想，在心里对自己笑了笑。  
他现在确实明白了路易丝·莱恩说的“五分钟”是什么意思。虽然韦恩一直在微笑，用他那懒洋洋的眼光扫视着他的西装、眼镜和领带。  
“我能回答你的问题吗？记者先生……哦！”他竖起手指，做了个“等一下”的手势，转头向身边姗姗走过的金发女郎抛了个微笑，然后才恋恋不舍地、慢吞吞地把眼光调了回来。“……把我跟品味诡异的夜行动物扯在一起，让贵报的阅读率再达到一个高峰的问题？我很愿意，真的，我一向非常支持新闻界。但是，拜托……先生（他显然再次忘记了克拉克的姓）。至少让我的支持送给一位可爱的、迷人的、赏心悦目的——现在，如果你不介意的话。”  
然后他就走开了。  
但两步之后，韦恩又转了个身，他杯中的香槟因为这个动作漾起了一个优雅的圆弧，轻佻的尾音几乎能在空气里跳起四步舞。  
“请替我向咄咄逼人小姐致意。”

克拉克·肯特在镜片后皱起了眉头。  
他想着路易丝的报道。事实上，从他第一次读到那篇稿子开始，就有某种奇怪的感觉从纸面外的什么地方冒了出来。那些资料，路易丝发现资料的速度；韦恩企业的反证，韦恩企业提出反证的时间；这条线上仿佛有一只看不见的手在操纵它，有条不紊地，让他想要的证据在他想要的时间点出现一样。  
当然，“布鲁斯·韦恩就是个蠢货”，似乎足以解释那些奇怪的矛盾。他本人刚才的举止完美之极地说明了这一点——  
真的是这样吗？  
克拉克无意识地看着那些流光溢彩的落地长窗，然后忽然停住了。他穿过闪光的、喁喁细语的人群向其中一扇走去，并没有注意到另一双眼睛，布鲁斯·韦恩仿佛漫不经心地，正在背后注视着他。

布鲁斯看着那个记者，他显然是在沉思，而且想出了神，以致于当他走到窗前的时候，第一个动作就是撞在了上面。“砰！”他吓了一跳，扶着眼镜对那面大大的玻璃看了好一会儿，然后——“砰！”好吧，至少第二次他总算看清方向，推开窗子跨了出去。  
窗外那块空地本来是某个路边停车场，不久前的重修——自然是韦恩基金会的捐赠——把它改造成了一个小小的绿地和游戏场。所有年龄的小病人都可以在这儿找到他们合心的玩意儿，篮球架，秋千，或者一个色彩斑斓的小木马。但现在只有两个孩子趴在那儿，直到克拉克说着“嗨！”在身后蹲下的时候，他们才发现了他，一起跳了起来。  
“嗨！帮下忙好吗，帮帮它。”一个大一点的男孩说，指着绿地边的下水道口。一小团灰白色的影子正在那里扭动，抓着脖子两边硬梆梆的铁栅栏，发出可怜巴巴的咪咪叫声。  
“先生，我们是不是该去找消防队？”  
“也许用不着，”克拉克对睁大眼睛的小男子汉说，“看起来它不是那么结实，我们可以……”他俯下身，他的肩头马上挡住了孩子的视线，不到一秒钟工夫，铁栅就在超人双手下分了开来，而克拉克·肯特轻轻吐了一口气，微笑起来。   
“好了，小家伙，好了，现在没事了……哦，她是位小姐，和你一样。”他对另一边的小女孩说。“钻下水道可不是小姐们该干的事儿，对吗？”  
“咪！咪！”小猫说，甩了甩湿答答的毛，一头往克拉克怀里钻进去，爬到他手臂和胸口之间的位置，在那里舒舒服服地缩成了一小团。“小姐，喂！小姐。”克拉克马上听到了自己衬衫上爪子发出的嗤啦嗤啦声，布料差不多都要被扎透了。  
小猫抬起头，抗议地咪咪叫着。它湿透了，冻坏了，这个人的身体是这么温暖，它才不要离开呢。两个孩子眼巴巴地看着这位好心的先生，克拉克低下头，也对他们眨眨眼。  
“我说，有牛奶吗？”  
“等一下！”那个男孩子说，撒腿跑开了，一会儿又气喘吁吁地跑了回来，拿着半盒打开的牛奶，多半是从哪个护士那里弄来的。  
“在我手上倒一点儿，对了，就这样……就是这样！”沾着牛奶的指尖递到了那位小姐鼻子下面，它伸出舌头舔了舔，又舔了舔，最后终于抵抗不了那香喷喷的甜味儿，一点一点地，从克拉克的外套下探出了头来。  
孩子们兴高采烈地欢呼起来，当克拉克抱着小猫放到他们手上的时候，简直像是赢了什么伟大的战役在授勋似的。虽然那位英雄现在的样子一塌糊涂，外套和衬衫满是泥水脚印，那条打得很不怎么样的领带上还沾了几根细细的，正在随风飘摆的猫毛。  
“看来这位小姐比这里的所有女士都要有魅力，记者先生。”

克拉克猛地转过身，紧张地笑了笑，他并不是没有听到，但根本没有想到那个布鲁斯·韦恩居然会来对他说话。这个有点僵硬的笑容维持了好几秒他才想起来要回答。“不完全是……哦！对不起！”上帝啊，他的手上还在滴着牛奶呢。  
而布鲁斯不是没看到就是根本不在意，他勾起嘴角，用标准的韦恩式微笑斜睨着他，评论道：“没什么，多么叫人喜欢的晚会也是需要休息的，比如……”  
下弦月升上了天空，青色的、凉浸浸的光芒越过楼角，落在本来逆光站立的韦恩身上，把他的黑发、深蓝的眼睛和嘴角的微笑都照亮了。那个一下子明亮起来的笑容清晰得出奇，轻浮、傲慢、比任何一张照片都要完美。克拉克一辈子也不可能笑成这样，但是……  
但是那笑容里有什么东西，熟悉的东西；克拉克·肯特，以及超人所熟悉的东西——就像在吉米的照片上笑着的他自己一样！  
这个念头让克拉克从心底打了个冷颤，下面这句话几乎没有思考地，从他口中一下子冲了出来：“真的吗？韦恩先生，你真的喜欢那样的……假面舞会吗？”  
韦恩倏然挑起了眉毛。“……请原谅？”他冷冰冰地说。  
“你甚至没有在那里喝过酒，先生。你的杯子……它一直在你手里，但是你一口也没有喝过，不是吗？”  
布鲁斯·韦恩沉默了一瞬，然后重新挑起了嘴角。大约所有人都会哆嗦着把这个笑叫做“冷笑”，但比起刚才完美而标准的笑容，它反而更像真的。  
“你在观察我。”  
“……你可以把它叫做记者的职业修养，韦恩先生。”  
“那么你的职业修养，它还告诉了你什么？”韦恩压低声音在他耳边说，听起来就像一幅包裹着匕首的丝绸在沙沙作响。  
“比如……这儿。”克拉克说。韦恩离他有点太近了，他从来没有和谁——当他是克拉克·肯特的时候，从来没有和谁这样接近过。他本来应该像肯特那样，像他自己刚才用来责备对方那样的假装下去，但是现在他不能。  
“我下午到了哥潭，韦恩先生。”他说，“你的公司和你一样拒绝我采访，所以我去了市政厅。那里公共建设的文件是对大众公开的，我查到了韦恩基金会给这家医院的捐赠，手术楼、核磁共振机……还有这个游戏场。就是这儿，孩子们喜欢这儿，它的申请文件上签着你的名字，不是基金会，是你自己的名字。”  
“我还查到了哥潭两年来最大的一项公共建设支出：公立学校改建。‘哥潭每一个角落，贫民区或者中心区，都将看到同样的图书馆和操场。’——这是市长的演讲，这是市政工作，先生。没有投资利率，没有舞会……在投资部分签名的是布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
“不，韦恩先生，不。你也许确实在资助你们的义警，也许没有，我不知道。但我知道你做了什么，而我，我的工作，我需要做的只有一件事：真相。而不是看着你在这里……”他咽住了，睫毛剧烈抖动着，努力想要找一个比“说谎”委婉一点的词儿。“你在这里……表演！”  
有一层云霭遮住了月光，将布鲁斯·韦恩的脸庞再度沉浸在冷冰冰的，看不到底的阴暗之中。风从两个人身边吹过，撩起他们的头发，将沉默的呼吸向远方夜空吹去。  
“我收回刚才的评论，”终于布鲁斯缓缓地说，“咄咄逼人的确是贵报社一致的风格。”  
“但是，告诉我，肯特先生。”他的声音并不像夜风那么冷，甚至带着了一点柔和的笑意。“你很少这样看着别人的眼睛说话吗？  
"……你脸都红了。”

大厅里忽然传来了惊呼声。  
小提琴曲戛然而止，交头接耳的声音潮水般扩散开来，所有目光向着闭路电视上突如其来的画面看去。有人找到了遥控器，匆忙地将音量调大，刺耳混乱的警笛、喊叫、脚步和拉封锁线的碰撞声马上从屏幕另一边充斥了整个房间。  
“在中心广场地下发现的炸弹，已证实为剧场爆炸案同一类型……目前有超过三分之二的警力正在紧急疏散……  
虽然警方称发现及时，并呼吁市民不要过度惊慌，但基于前案中使用的遥控技术，此枚炸弹能否顺利拆除，仍是未知数……”  
画面猛烈跳动了几下，显然现场讯号受到了干扰。人们发出又一波惊叫，猜测担忧议论诅咒的声音几乎将空气卷成了一片躁动的波浪。没有人在这时候注意到——除了克拉克·肯特——所有监控摄像头的指示灯在这一刻同时熄灭了。  
克拉克猛地转过头，那些缭乱的人影在他眼前不住摇晃，各种颜色的头发、眼睛、礼服——布鲁斯·韦恩不见了。

克拉克奔向窗子，他的目光刹那间穿过一连串承重柱和钢筋混凝土的墙体，看到了韦恩——他正在大步走向地下停车库。那里在重修的时候从单向改为了双向车道——克拉克听到另一侧入口外骤然发出的发动机运转声，一辆大马力的车子正在急速启动，它的轮胎擦过地面，向韦恩的方向转动过去；而第三种声音混杂在其中，非常轻微，像是某些坚硬的金属构件造成的撞击。  
那是枪械在转弯时撞上车壁的声音。  
“韦恩先生！”  
夜风呼啸着从克拉克脸颊边掠过，他的手已经放在了自己胸前的衬衫上。现在庭院里空无一人，即使有守卫或清洁工人经过，遮住月光的阴影也会遮住他们的视线。只要一两秒钟，超人就可以——但是，不知道从什么地方，有个声音，许多个声音在他脑海里响着，几乎盖过了耳边所有人声和风的轰鸣。  
“你这个年纪的小伙子……该去买辆车子，和朋友们出去兜兜风……”老哈巴德说。  
“可能真的只有上帝才知道他在想什么。”吉米说。  
“……现在这样更好，对所有人都更好。”路易丝说。  
“肯特先生，你很少这样看着别人的眼睛说话吗？”布鲁斯·韦恩说。

“……韦恩先生！”  
布鲁斯停住脚步，有些难以相信地看着那个向他跑来的记者。他跑得太急了，黑发乱七八糟地落下来盖住眼睛，几乎都沾在了眼镜片上。这种速度的结果是他脚下猛地一绊，在两码开外对着布鲁斯一下子摔了过来，“小心！”他喊叫道。  
布鲁斯反手抓住了他的手臂，但那股冲力大得出乎意料，在他来得及动作之前，他们已经一起跌出了三四步远，喀地一声，布鲁斯的后背碰到了停着的某辆车上。而在同时，几乎是那声“小心！”的同一瞬间，猛然轮胎尖利刺耳的摩擦声响彻四壁，一辆车几乎九十度转弯冲下坡道，两边车门砰地大开，刹车声直刺耳膜，“砰！”“砰！”子弹从他们两秒钟前还站立着的上空飞过，射进棚顶的楼板，水泥碎块和石灰粉簌簌地一阵乱响，迸得满地都是。  
“……那就是韦恩！”  
“低下头！”  
两声喊叫同时响起。克拉克猛然感到布鲁斯抓着他——他不觉得疼痛，但那简直是对一个花花公子而言大到可怕的力气——向下倒去，“砰！”枪响，一声粗鲁的嚷叫，他们的肩头一起撞到了地面。确切地说，并没有撞上，因为接触地面的一瞬布鲁斯便抱着他向外翻滚出去，笔直滚向另一侧墙边，“喀啦！” 那个花花公子一脚踹开墙上检修间的小门，翻身跃起。 “砰！”下一颗子弹在不到二分之一秒后射穿了那扇门，然而布鲁斯已经双手抓住那记者的衣领，带着他同时跌向门后，将他猛地推到了旁边的墙壁上。  
“你在这儿做什么！” 

又一声枪响。然后突然，一切声音都消失了。这座车库陷入了一阵冷飕飕的寂静，弹孔在墙上发出细碎的，几不可闻的迸裂。几秒钟后，又传来了一个声音。一个人的脚步正在慢慢地、慢慢地，移动了过来。  
“答！”空气中极轻的回响。  
弹夹的上膛声。  
那扇被打穿的门撞到墙壁，又反弹回来，挡住了门口，只有从弹孔投进来的一丝光线浮在黑暗中，鬼火般闪动着。  
“听着！对面墙上有个检修口，梯子通到地面，你应该看得见它反光……”  
“我不……”  
“别说话！听我说！他们不是要杀我，只是想抓住我。这件事与你无关……”  
“……但是你需要帮助！”  
“我不需要！”布鲁斯的声音压低到了极限，几乎是在咆哮。如果还有时间的话，他几乎想把这个热心过头的笨蛋记者亲手揍一顿。“你这……”  
脚步声突然停了。

门外的人用后背和持枪的右手靠着墙，左手伸过去慢慢推着那扇门。他可能过于小心了、那里什么阻力也没有，门扇静悄悄地、平缓地向后滑去，露出了背后黑魆魆的房间。  
“嗖！”  
有什么东西，那人看不清也没法看清的东西，他甚至不知道那究竟是不是从门后射出来的。当他意识到的时候，那东西已经射中了他的头顶上方。哗啦一声，玻璃碎裂，电线火花呲地四下迸射，灯光猛地一亮，跟着全暗。那人本能地眨了眨眼，然而他来不及松开的那扇门在这一瞬猛地向内拉去，身体不由自主跟着向后一倾——  
他没有机会再站直了，门后那只手刹那间扣住了他的手臂。“砰！” 灯光骤暗，车门那边射出的枪弹贴着墙嗖地掠过。还没停止的玻璃碎裂声里，他听到了自己腕骨传来的第二阵碎裂。“砰咚！”天旋地转，他只来得及看见眼前最后一抹黑影，犹如夜空中张开的双翼。  
布鲁斯伸出另一只手，用力抓住了那个记者。  
“上去！”  
留在车边的枪手眯起了眼睛。他同伴倒地的时间只能以秒计数，但至少够他适应了突然变暗的光线。现在他可以看见那个布鲁斯·韦恩，为了将他身边的什么人——不论那是什么人推上他的跑车，那道身影毫无遮挡地出现在了准星上。枪手扬起了嘴角，他抬高枪口，食指对着扳机——  
“哗啦啦啦！”  
那绝不是刚才打碎检修室灯管的同一样东西，因为一瞬之间，这辆车上方至少四米长的灯箱应声粉碎，碎玻璃犹如夏日午后的暴雨劈头盖脸洒落下来。“砰啪！”子弹在雨中溅起一串青白色的火花，不知在哪里消失了。几乎同时，轮胎发出刺耳的嘶嘶漏气声，两只突然一起爆裂，没有熄火的车猛地向侧面倒去。枪手和司机同声大叫，冒着玻璃雨向外跳去。这时候他们一定相当后悔破坏了监控镜头，但即使真的有人对着镜头，大概也无法看清那两道瞬间从跑车后视镜上反射出去的红光。  
超人的热视线。

“砰！砰砰！”  
胡乱四射的枪声和火花不住迸溅，布鲁斯·韦恩已经没有时间再思考什么，他纵身跃进车厢，排气管马上发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣声，那辆跑车在发动的一瞬间便激射了出去，擦地一声尖鸣，背后飞来的子弹只来得及擦过它的后盖，留下了几条火星四溅的痕迹。  
还没有坏掉的灯光飒地在车窗外一掠而过，它们投下的阴影一层层划过布鲁斯脸上，那张脸雕像一样的线条、优美的嘴角和鼻梁突地显出了一种奇异的陌生感，几乎像是另一个人，高傲而冷峻的一个陌生人。  
“天啊……”克拉克低声说。“你不是在资助蝙蝠侠……”  
“……你就是蝙蝠侠！”


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Batman

“所以，‘真相’。”布鲁斯说。他的声音与其说太低，不如说过于阴沉，在隔着车窗仍然惊心动魄的风声和发动机呼啸里几乎难以听清。“你满意了吗，记者？”  
克拉克沉默了一瞬。“不。”他说。  
“……什么？”  
“我说不。我不会发表它，就算是真相……我发誓！”  
布鲁斯闪电般横了他一眼。突然握紧双手，将方向盘向侧面甩去  
“坐好！”

火光激射，空气被半米外的一串子弹劈成两半，发出骇人的震荡。车窗玻璃咯咯两声，透过的灯光瞬间变成了模糊一片。后视镜上光怪陆离的色块疯狂旋转着，下一个瞬间，一辆黑色越野车的影子和它雪亮的前光灯倏地反射过来——  
“答答答答！”  
5.56口径的 NATO弹破开空气，嘶嘶作响；那情景就像摩西面前的红海：路过的车辆慌不择路地向两边退去，转弯刹车声和汽笛一闪而过，甚至听不见一声完整的“滴”；中间两辆车则发出叫人耳膜生疼的气流声，犹如两条没有起点和终点的直线一样向前狂飙——几乎像直线一样，因为前面那辆跑车还在岩浆般倾泻下来的火光中蛇一样左右闪避着，路灯光发疯似的在车身上流窜，影子来不及投到地面就被拉长、扭曲，搅成了一堆支离破碎的残影。有几次急转，它的后轮几乎是在空气中打转，前轮打横擦过地面，烟尘、火花和尖利的摩擦弥漫成一片涡流，拍打到了车窗上。  
布鲁斯·韦恩瞥了一眼时速表。  
那根不停晃动的指针早在一分钟前就超过了100哩（160km），还在不断向下滑去。但那辆越野还在那儿，它刺眼的氙灯光柱直射过来，紧咬着那一段有效的射程距离。然而它并不是要击中他，不，那些子弹的方向距离只是在迫使他一路冲过红灯，掠过可以转弯的街口，就像电影里那辆不能减速的巴士一样，直到——  
“嗞——！”  
一辆重装卡车猛地刹在十字路口中心。一声刺耳的闷响，有辆来不及的出租车撞上了它，横翻过来，车顶在地下打着转儿滑动着，一直撞到了对面的人行道上。灯光狂闪，喇叭刹车碰撞声刹那间混乱一片。而一串猛烈的火光同时在他右窗外扫过，喀地一声，布鲁斯瞥见玻璃上最后的几点反光，后视镜已经碎了。现在他不能前行，不能转弯，除非像那辆出租那样一头撞到那巨大的车厢上去，他只能刹车——必须刹车。  
布鲁斯确实踏上了刹车，同一瞬间，他的方向盘猛地以发动以来最快的速度急转起来，先是向右，然后向左。  
惯性与反作用力的冲击刹那间发出了可怕的呼啸，后轮腾空而起，这辆几吨重的车子犹如最轻盈的芭蕾舞演员一样旋转起来，那简直像是在飞行，或者漂浮，某种脱离了地心引力的危险运动。不到半秒，也就是人一次眨眼的时间里，“砰嗞！”灯光下犹如飞沙四溅，现在车尾的位置——不，那已经不是车尾，而是原地180度掉转的车头。对面的车灯光倏地照上风挡玻璃，布鲁斯·韦恩嘴角的一点冷笑隐约在光柱里一晃，他已经转动方向盘，一脚踩向了油门。  
轰地一声，车轮着地，发动机同时轰鸣，指针刹那间跳过了120哩，跑车划出一道直线，真正的直线，笔直向那辆越野的车头撞了过去！

这一连串动作不过两秒钟。但对于那辆越野，这是它的司机已经开始减速——如果他不想因为前方被迫刹车而来个愚蠢的追尾的话——而枪手停下了开火的时间。第三秒，当那辆高速狂奔的跑车迎面冲来的一瞬，没有人还能做出下一种反应。司机只来得及狠命把方向盘一扭，车头几乎偏成了锐角。而在同一秒，或者同一个零点几秒，跑车也骤然向左偏斜，“擦啦！！”两条保险杠之间擦起了一串几乎烧成白色的火花，布鲁斯·韦恩已经从车身，以及还带着余温的枪口边一掠而过，冲上了逆向车道，几乎是直角转折地向侧面街口冲了下去。  
“你他妈的在干什么！开火……开火！”  
“他太快了！那阔佬开车像个疯子！”  
这些喊叫在能够掉头追上来的时候，已经被抛开了将近半英里。枪声大作，当然，它没法击中他，但它不肯放过他。那辆车一定经过很好的改装，虽然布鲁斯在东区坑坑洼洼的、迷宫似的街巷里连转了两三次弯，它仍然像团不祥的影子似的坠在后面。又一串枪响，“哗啦——”被流弹扫到的破窗后面传来了惊恐的尖叫。  
“……影子。”布鲁斯喃喃地说，加快了车速。一声巨响，无数碎片尖哨着从车头两边迸飞开去，他已经冲出巷子，撞开路边的隔离栏，转上了一条单行道。  
“告诉我时间！秒钟！”他紧盯着表盘，让那根乱颤的指针尽量保持着同一个刻度，一面大声说。  
“十二点七分！二十秒。”  
现在他们的一侧是街道，另一侧则是长长伸展开去、泛着冷光的铁轨——哥潭市著名的轨道列车并不是所有地方都在高架上行驶，在东区这一部分，它就要贴近地面，离开这些狭窄拥挤的街区之后再逐渐上升，回到它正常的高度。现在昏暗的，被打碎了好几盏的路灯就照着前面的路口，那儿开始出现粗大的柱墩，它们一个接一个升高起来，将铁轨托向空中。  
“四十五秒。”  
铁轨开始震动，它的反光随着越来越响的震动声映上车身，它们拉长的影子则在它上面一前一后嗖地掠过。  
“五十二秒。”  
方向盘猛地旋转，跑车甩出了一个巨大的圆弧，车头离地而起，从轨道上空——它即将开始上升的最后一段上空飞了过去！  
十二点零八分。  
“呜——”灯光扫射，铁轨隆隆震动，十二点开出的那趟夜班列车准时驶过路口，加速向高处爬升上去。它的轰鸣声是如此巨大，几乎将所有的声音——喊叫，刹车，大转弯中翻倒的车子，玻璃粉碎，打歪的枪弹，被列车撞飞的猛烈震动——全部淹没了。

布鲁斯停住了车。最后几节列车的灯光从窗外掠过，铁轨、路灯、街道渐渐变暗，然后寂静下来。那辆越野车还在燃烧的火光透过玻璃，隐约映在他的脸上。  
车里的两个人都沉默着。布鲁斯·韦恩抬起手，在某个类似GPS的操作板上按了几次，屏幕上立即闪烁起了不同颜色的光点和线条，看起来很像是，也的确就是这几条街道的地图和他们所有的行车路线。几声短促的提示音之后，一条新的虚线在图表上跳动起来，指向了那个十字路口的另一个方向。  
布鲁斯一言不发地调转车头，没有多久，跑车就从十字路口拐进一条侧街，停在了一座显然是废弃了的车站前面。两侧的其他建筑物都把山墙对着这条街道，在夜色中只能看见黑魆魆的屋顶和女儿墙的轮廓，没有一扇窗子，唯一的光是从那间本该是车站的室内透出来的，和所有地下过街通道一样，为避免酒鬼和吸毒者过夜而设置的廉价日光灯。黯淡的灰白光线在兰博基尼车身上反射着，简直活像一幕黑色荒诞戏。  
布鲁斯扯下西装外套和领带，把它们扔在座位下面，拿出了另外一些——头罩，和手套。几分钟之后，蝙蝠侠，一个简装的蝙蝠侠就站在了那里。那个记者惊异地睁大眼睛看着他，双唇微微张开，做出了一个“哇哦”的口型。

“您知道，韦恩少爷。”第一次听到这个计划的时候，他的老管家用那种他习惯了的、经过极度克制的不赞同态度说。“这样是不可能穿着您的战甲、斗篷，还有大多数装备的。如果您坚持要这样做，我建议您，现在就开始选择那些必须带上的东西。”  
阿尔弗雷德一定不知道，我现在必须带着的是一个让人心烦的记者。韦恩——蝙蝠侠有些烦闷地想。他已经跨进了那间旧车站，与他料想的相反，这里的情况一目了然：原来通往地下的通道口都被大块的混凝土和横七竖八的建筑垃圾堵住了；四面石灰剥落、淌满了水迹的丑陋的墙；几根钢筋都向外支了出来的柱子；没有人、没有炸药，什么都没有。那些要把他——要把布鲁斯·韦恩绑架到这里的人，他们的目的地——  
“这个……”克拉克突然说，“这个车站，它是E-06线，对吗？我在市政厅看到……” 他忽地意识到这样打断了对方思考，有点尴尬地顿了顿，伸手扶了下眼镜。“我看到地质报告说这几站的地下水道，大雨的时候发生倒灌和渗漏超过了标准，所以都放弃了……  
但是这儿，我在这儿一个下水道口都没看见。”  
蝙蝠侠的目光在面具后猛地一闪，他立即注意到了墙上安装过雨水管的地方。他将手指顺着那些生锈的痕迹划落下来，落在原来对着管口的地面上，敲了几下，然后猛地用带着锯齿的手套砸了下去。喀啦一声，一层薄薄的水泥一样的涂料变成碎块，滚落到了一边。那个被小心隐藏着的，下水口的铁盖就在他眼前显露了出来。  
蝙蝠侠阴沉地咕哝了一声。那记者则对他大大地微笑着，脸颊上露出了两个酒窝。  
“这也是‘职业修养’吗……也许我该考虑去投资报刊业。”  
“……真是个好主意，韦恩先生。”

他们在湿淋淋的，被风灯映得更加阴暗的水道中并没有走很久，从距离估算，大约是到了另一条平行的巷子下方。这一段的地势要高一些，接近脚踝的积水逐渐变成泥浆，又变成零乱的污迹，最后出现了潮湿的混凝土地面。水道在这里也变得宽敞起来，一侧的墙壁向内凹陷进去，拦着铁丝网，看起来是存放检修机械的地方——  
“哗——！”蝙蝠侠一把扯开那面铁丝网，丢到了一边。有一层沉默的、让人浑身发冷的气息猛地从他的背影向四周迫去。那里面不是什么检修机械，而是一堆乱七八糟，好像从哪个网咖淘汰下来的电线、机箱、键盘和显示器——其中一个正在雪花噪点和画面间来回乱跳，中心广场奔跑喊叫的警察、戒严标志、那颗阴沉的炸弹断断续续，一个接一个闪了出来。另一个则简单得多，那是一副哥潭的电子地图，两个红点正在上面闪烁，屏幕下方的一串数字随着它们无声地跳动着。  
20、19、18……  
“这个设定，”蝙蝠侠沙哑地说，凝视着这堆安静到可怕的东西。“即使能拆下定时器，即使移走了炸弹，只要这东西的设置不解除，它还会爆炸。定时结束前的任何时间，这儿都能让它爆炸——这就是他们给我的东西，这就是他们要我亲眼看到的东西！”  
“所以你……”克拉克低声说，“你让路易斯做了那篇报道，让所有人认为布鲁斯·韦恩是和蝙蝠侠最接近的人，让他们来绑架韦恩，你就可以找到这东西……你找到它了。”  
“我是找到它了。”蝙蝠侠说，他第一次回过头来看着克拉克。“听着！肯特。”他说，“我要解除它。那边就是通到地面的下水井，你，你要去通知警方，记着这个号码，”他报了一串数字，盯着克拉克直到确定他记得。“通知警长吉姆·戈登本人：还有十分钟，所有警察必须撤离……”  
“但是这一个！”克拉克大声说，指着屏幕上的第二个红点，“它在这儿！”  
“对。”蝙蝠侠冷静地说，“是这儿。设置解除后两分钟这儿就会爆炸。所以打完电话之后……跑吧！能跑多远就跑多远，明白吗？”  
他以为要花很大力气才能说服那个固执的记者，但克拉克·肯特只是认真地、极其认真地向屏幕上的红点看了一次，然后点了点头。

“喂，肯特，”当他转过身的时候，蝙蝠侠低沉的声音在背后说。“……别再撞到门上。”  
克拉克回过头向他笑了。“我试试。”他说。


	4. Chapter 4

4\. In the dark

“不。” 蝙蝠侠喃喃地说。  
他的手套丢到了一边，键盘在他手指下发出如细微的风声一样的答答声。“啪哒！” 一滴水从管道壁滴落下来，在静得出奇的水道中几乎激起了回声。  
所有显示器，除了已经被设定的那两台，一下子全部闪烁起来。命令行和代码变换的闪光与转播画面上晃动的光线混杂在一起，组成了一张巨大的难以分辨的罗网。而定时器的红光继续在它们上方跳动，安静、规律，与那些不断滴落下来的水珠一样。  
“啪哒！”  
“啪哒！”  
远程代码设定——位置——时间——命令确认——  
“啪哒！”

“军方技术，”在剧场爆炸案后卢修斯·福克斯对他说，“类似于核弹、或者对地导弹的发射密码……当然，这是改写过的；而且我得说相当成功。”  
“它的来源范围……你能确定吗？”  
“很难。”科学家摇着头回答，“中东到东南亚……如果和间谍有关系的话，那就更难确定。不过我知道很少有恐怖组织会用它，他们不习惯这种正规设置。更可能是某些地方反对军，或者……雇佣兵。”  
雇佣兵。蝙蝠侠想。这个词在他脑海里搅起了某些冰冷而黑暗的东西：雪山、火光、飞奔的列车，爆炸声；但他没有时间回想。他盯着那些不断跳出的代码，眼睛和嘴唇像是许多尖利的小针扎刺那样疼痛着；汗水在面罩下滑过额头、脸颊、下颌，但他的手——它们始终干燥而发冷，几乎像是和电脑相同的无机质。  
“啪哒！”  
转播画面突然嗞嗞作响，啪地一声，变成一片漆黑，从屏幕上消失了。同一秒钟，操作显示器们一起眼花缭乱地自动跳跃起来。“滴——”红光骤亮，定时器的数字——按照计算正在第四分钟下半——猛烈跳动了一阵，然后在一个不同的、新的位置再次闪烁起来。

00：30

“不！！”  
这显然是一个保护病毒，一旦最终解除命令被确认，它便启动了，并且开始自我复制。当蝙蝠侠猛地俯下身，以他冰凉的手指所能做到的最快速度改写的时候，那些命令行仍然我行我素，像所谓的“矩阵”那样有意识地变动着，对抗着他。而在他们，人和电脑旁边，红色的光点是剩下唯一不为所动的东西。“滴——滴——”它平稳地响着，一格一格地将最后30秒的倒计时进行下去。

00：27  
00：19  
00：10

蝙蝠侠瞳孔倏地收缩——哥潭地图，那个标志着炸弹的红色光点突然移动了起来。从它的速度来看，那一定是飞行，超音速的飞行。几秒钟内，它已经飞过了中心广场、西区二十三到五十号大街，滨水区、隧道、码头——

00：04  
00：03

“滴——！！！”  
蜂鸣声四壁回响，那串数字最后跳动了一次，同时光点在东北方海面——哥潭中心四英里之外的海上消失不见了。蝙蝠侠凝视着屏幕，现在他才感觉到自己按着键盘的双手间冰凉一片，已经沾满了冷汗。  
机器又一次发出蜂鸣，计时器的数字上下晃动了一阵，第二次——随着下一个光点重新闪烁起来。  
滴，滴，滴。  
“……自动销毁程序。”蝙蝠侠说。  
他在面具后狠狠皱了一下眉头，离开那堆代码的疯狂舞蹈向水道口奔去。显然，那东西的设计者在这一点上考虑也是极其周到的，两分钟，几乎恰好是一个身手矫捷的人奔跑、攀爬，到达地面，以及最后离开爆炸波及范围的时间。现在他已经伸手抓住了井口下的第一级梯阶，井口盖是敞开的，他可以看见遥远而幽暗的哥潭的夜空，但是——  
但是蝙蝠侠突然贴近水道管壁，透过面罩，他听到某种规律的金属敲击，和另一些细微的、几乎难以辨清的声音，一起从昏暗的下水道深处传了过来。  
人的说话和脚步声。  
蝙蝠侠跳下了梯子。他的影子扫过泛着水光的湿漉漉的地面，刹那间在那个方向的阴影里消失了。

金属敲击声现在很清晰了。人影在风灯和稍亮一些的手电光中摇晃起来，夹杂着靴子踢开水面的迸溅声，工作服口袋哗哗的摩擦，有人说着粗鲁的笑话——这群检查漏水情况的夜班工人显然一无所知，他们中的一个举起手电，照了照头顶的裂缝。  
“瞧这是什么！好家伙，被我们找着了……嘿，我敢打赌，明天他们得派整整一队修路工来收拾它。”  
“那我们可以休息！知道吗，我两天没在家里睡过觉了，我老婆说……等一下，伙计，你们听见什么了？”  
“什么？那是……喂！那是什么？喂！”  
“跑！！！”  
那群工人都愣住了，一个戴着面罩，沙哑地大喊着冲过来的蝙蝠侠可不是每天晚上都能在下水道里看到的景象。他们一时着实忘了反应，直到蝙蝠侠猛地抓住头一个人的手臂向外带去。  
“要爆炸了……跑！！”

“轰隆！！！”  
天空和地面，或者说整个下水道都在他们身边可怕地震动起来，所有人，即使蝙蝠侠都站不稳脚步。那就像乘坐着一个超大型的游乐园海盗船，手电在颠簸里跌到了地上。一阵碎裂迸溅的声音，墙上的——原来是墙体位置上的风灯差不多同时灭了。然而跟着的并不是阴暗，远处燃烧的火光顺着已经变形的通道冲了过来，猩红的光照着无数条裂缝，它们正在自短而长、自远而近，自小而大——  
“哗啦啦啦——！”  
大大小小的水泥块迸裂开来，犹如一阵龙卷风卷起的冰雹。人们大叫着，双手抱住了头，弯下腰剧烈地咳嗽着，热浪、烟雾和石块砸起的尘埃让他们几乎一步都无法挪动。事实上，如果不是蝙蝠侠及时按住几个人，然后在石块砸落那点可怜的间隙里用力把他们向外拉去的话，那么连这一点距离也移动不了。虽然每个人都知道那个井口，那个最近的、敞开着的井口就在前面，五十米，或者四十米，但他们看不见它，除了火，他们什么也看不见。  
“我们出不去了！”  
“出得去！”蝙蝠侠厉声说，他一把抓住最后一个人的衣领，将他拽到了身边。“我说我们出得去！现在等一下，等一下……跑！”  
人们几乎是手脚并用地向前爬去，石块，石块，还是石块。弥漫的烟尘铺天盖地，火光越来越亮，它似乎就要烧到脸上来了——  
“梯子！那是梯子！”  
第一个人大喊起来。人们一个跟一个爬过碎裂的地面和断墙——如果那些石块还能叫做墙的话——向铁质爬梯的反光涌去。“快点！快一点！”  
“……当心！！”  
他们头顶突然发出了无法形容的崩溃声，从那条裂缝开始，街道整个儿向下陷去。一大块混凝土，大约三米长的承重梁和管道顶板在碎石中可怕地倾斜着，吱嘎吱嘎地呻吟着，突然它发出最后一声断裂，向井口下的人当头落了下去！  
“呼——”  
第一个工人几乎完全忘了那一刻的感觉，他只记得一瞬间的风声，当他从双臂间微微睁开眼睛的时候，他看见对面的火熄灭了，确切地说，它冻住了，变成了一大摊灰白的冰块似的渣子。在这堆灰烬、和几乎被尘土埋住的活动泥雕一样的人群中，一个红蓝相间的影子伸开双臂，撑住了那块跌落的混凝土。  
“快出去！”超人大喊道。

蝙蝠侠猛地向他瞥了一眼，那一刹的眼神几乎可以割裂空气，但他没有说什么。他从超人的臂膀和仍然簌簌掉落的碎石下面连拖带拽地帮着那些工人——有的被石块挡住了腿部；有的在刚才被砸中了额头、还在滴着血——一个个爬上梯子，向着地面爬去。“向左走，左边！离开爆炸中心！”他沙哑地喊叫着。  
但就是他也没有注意到头顶那块摇摇欲坠的板子的晃动。  
超人睁大了眼睛，他的眼前，蝙蝠侠的身影和声音在他眼前忽然变得模糊了。他听到自己在狠命地呼吸，呼吸，他根本不需要的东西。他的双臂发着抖，有一滴汗水，冷冰冰的汗水顺着他的额头滑了下来。  
怎么可能？克拉克·肯特在这儿什么也没有感觉到，在此之前，在……爆炸之前。  
氪石，氪石粉尘，他迷迷糊糊地想，炸弹里面……  
但是……怎么可能？  
“快走！”他嘶声说，那声音几乎无法听清。  
当蝙蝠侠和最后一个工人一起升上地面的时候，轰地一声，那块支撑不住的混凝土落下去了。

“布鲁斯·韦恩？” 吉姆·戈登说，“这次又是什么，酒后驾车？”  
看上去一团狼狈，醉眼朦胧的韦恩靠着跑车微笑着。在他们身边，现在是一大片这种场合必然难以描摹的混乱，警车顶灯和警笛声充满了整条街道，救护车在街口鸣响着，车门来回开闭，此起彼伏的奔跑和喊叫，担架、封锁线、警察们的问话，以及某个、或者某几个人的声音：  
“所以你们说，那是蝙蝠侠和超人？”  
“对，是的……是的！可是他们都不见了，上来以后……哦，什么时候，我不知道……”  
“如果你不介意的话，警长，”布鲁斯懒洋洋地微笑着说，“我想说那是飙车……要给我开罚单吗？”  
“那不是我的活儿。”戈登说，皱了皱眉头，向旁边一个警察挥了下对讲机，“把这位先生带过去休息……我们在这儿还有很多事要做。”  
像每个醉鬼那样，布鲁斯结结实实地把他大部分体重都压到了那个倒霉的警察肩膀上。这样当他们走过去的时候，他还有时间可以听到吉姆·戈登和他副手的几句对话。  
“电话是从这儿打出来的吗？”  
“是的，长官。我们确认了追踪信号。”这个被说到的电话亭已经在塌陷中变成了一堆碎玻璃和废铁，这让吉姆·戈登用力吐了一口气。  
“去找那个打电话的人。我想他知道很多……”  
布鲁斯听到自己脑中猛地“嗡”了一声，他看向四周，到处是车辆、人影、灯光——没有克拉克·肯特。  
他慢慢地向后退去，注视着那些来回奔忙的警察——谁也没有注意一个被扔在人行道边、醉醺醺的花花公子——直到完全没进了那些建筑物浓重的阴影。突然一个纵身，他跳过封锁线，向黑暗中爆炸过后的废墟奔去。  
“肯特！”他喊叫着，“克拉克·肯特！”

超人在夜空中漂浮着。  
氪石的影响还没有完全消失，他仍然觉得头晕目眩，下面传来的声音就像他还不会控制听力的时候那样，嗡嗡地混成一片，好像那里所有的人都在他耳边喊叫。灯光在他脚下旋转，光怪陆离地旋转，变成了一个比星光、比他身边的天空更加模糊的巨大的漩涡。   
他突然听到一个声音在叫他的名字。  
超人听过很多次——很多次这样混乱的声音，在这种时候，他的这个名字从来没有被人叫出来过。  
但是现在，那个声音正在那里大声地、焦急地喊叫着：  
“肯特！……克拉克·肯特！”

东区这一带街道在平时就是哥潭夜晚最黑暗的部分之一，字面意义的“黑暗”。路灯有一半没人修理，另一半则不时被精力无处发泄的街头少年打碎几盏。爆炸之后，剩下的那些也全都熄灭了。月亮，如果它还在那儿的话，到处弥漫的尘土和还没有倒塌的、紧挨着挤在街边的房子完全挡住了它。笼罩在封锁线后的是一片难以形容的，这座城市里的其他人几乎无法想象的黑暗。没有光，也没有影子。黑暗仿佛有着形体，沉甸甸地落在它碰到的所有东西上，吞噬了它们。目光、甚至呼吸都会被它吸进去，直到你本身也在那里消失了，变成了黑暗的一部分。  
但对于布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠的眼睛，是没有黑暗可言的。  
他翻过还带着半边窗洞的倒塌外墙；跳过沼泽般的沥青和碎玻璃；跨过大块大块横躺在街心的残骸。敞开的外套带起了风，飒飒作响，他几乎没有想到是否会突然有人闯进黑暗里，看见他——韦恩完全不该有这种身手的样子。  
现在他回到了那个下水井口旁边。这里离爆炸点太近，一大半建筑都坍塌了，街道对面——曾经是街道的大坑和碎石块对面只剩下两堵墙，一部分天花板，几根折断的柱子还保持着房子的形状。他听到了墙边传来的咳嗽声，和窸窣摩擦着，有人在努力站起来的声音。

“我告诉过你‘跑’了，肯特！”布鲁斯说，用和语调完全不符的力气紧紧抓住记者向他伸来的手，盯着他看了一会儿。“好吧……你看起来至少不比刚才更糟糕。”  
“谢谢，韦恩先生，咳……谢谢！”克拉克说，试图用另一只手拍打下满头满身以及那件糟得不能再糟的外套上的尘土，但看到韦恩皱起眉头的时候他放弃了，只是老老实实地把歪到一边的眼镜推回鼻梁上，揉了揉乱七八糟的额发。“我想我可能……还不太习惯这个，有点儿头晕……”  
“没必要习惯。”布鲁斯说，发觉自己的声音柔和了下来。“来吧，肯特，小心点儿。”  
“喀啦——”  
“……小心！！”  
那块天花板，很难说因为惯性或者残余应力，突然晃动了一下，它被震碎的结构正在这时失去平衡，毫无预兆地一下子塌落下来。风和沙尘猛地扑上脸来，几乎窒住了呼吸，甚至无法听清那声呼喊是谁先叫出来的。也不知是谁先伸手抱住对方——很可能他们同时这样做了——一起向旁边倒去。“砰咚！！”一秒钟内，溅到半空的尘土即使在这样黑暗中都看得清清楚楚：那块楼板一端重重砸在地上，另一端则发出了一连串刺耳的崩裂声，在断墙上一路滑落下去——  
布鲁斯深吸一口气，睁开了眼睛。崩裂声停住了，他听不见，也看不见。即使他的眼睛也没法穿透现在笼罩着他们的这片黑暗。但从背上传来的冰冷而粗糙的触感，他知道，那是墙面，他们在那两堵墙组成的夹角之中。而在上方，那块天花板倾斜着停在那儿，就像一个巨大、黑暗、连风都无法通过的盖子，将这个角落完全封在了下面。  
他们被困住了。

布鲁斯想移动一下身体，但马上发觉几乎不可能。对两个6呎多高的成年男性来说，这个空间实在太小了。虽然他抱着克拉克，对方也抱着他，他们的肩头、手臂、胸口、双腿紧紧地贴在一起，这儿仍然太小了。现在他们贴得这么近，布鲁斯背后的墙顶住了他，硬梆梆的水泥碎块陷进衣服，在他背上压出了痕迹；他甚至能感觉到克拉克的脸庞埋在他颈边，他的呼吸和细细的发丝在那儿拂动，他的身体伏在他胸口上，每一次轻微的颤动和起伏——  
他没有受伤，布鲁斯想，他那么温暖。那些墙，那些地上冷冰冰的碎石被夜风吹得像冰块，可是他胸口暖洋洋的，克拉克的温度透过肌肤，透过沾满泥水猫毛的衬衫一直向他渗过来，就像五月晴天里洒在身上的太阳似的。  
克拉克的双臂抱住了他的腰部和左手，由于这个姿势，又被夹在他的身体与墙壁之间。现在两个人中只有他的右手是自由的。布鲁斯试着抬起手，稍高一些便碰上了冰凉的天花板，于是他放低下来，落在克拉克背上慢慢移动着，直到碰到了一点温暖的肌肤和某些毛茸茸的、细细的扎刺，那一定是他后颈的发丝，布鲁斯就在那儿揉了揉，“克拉克，”他说，“你还好吗，克拉克？”  
克拉克含含糊糊地嗯了一声，布鲁斯感到他的气息一丝丝吹着颈边裸露的肌肤，发起了痒来，让他简直很难集中精神去听他说了什么。“我……”他说，“我很抱歉，韦恩先生，我很……抱歉。如果我……”  
“为了什么？”布鲁斯问，把手指下的发丝揉乱了一点儿，“我们在这儿不是你的错，克拉克。如果没有更好的原因，我想我有权拒绝你道歉。”  
克拉克没有回答。他知道自己在恢复，他已经听到了水泥板外的风声，警察们的说话，在这条街上开始全面搜索的声音。可是布鲁斯开口的时候，那些声音突然不见了，他没有控制超级听力，但他突然听不到了。那不是失控，不是的，因为他耳边还在响着什么——布鲁斯·韦恩的声音，还有，从他和他自己的胸膛那儿一起传来的心跳。

怦怦！  
怦怦！  
怦怦！

“为了你的……衬衫？”好一会儿克拉克才说，“我不知道哥潭有哪家刷洗猫毛的干洗店，韦恩先生。”  
他听见韦恩笑出了声，“布鲁斯，”他轻声说，“叫我布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩说话的时候低下了头，这里什么也看不见，但他还是想对着那个记者一定睁得大大的眼睛说这句话。然后他感觉到了某样东西，柔软的、温暖的、带着牛奶、糖果、刚出炉的小甜饼，或者其他什么甜丝丝味道的东西，过了几秒钟他才反应过来那是什么。  
他们的嘴唇在黑暗中第一次相遇了。


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Suits

克拉克·肯特极度心神不宁。  
他很忙碌，至少看起来很忙。除了那篇登上了当晚头版的报道，他还接了几个堪萨斯银行的电话，给半个报社带了晚餐，帮楼下店里的老板娘寄了封信；以及，在月光下飞过空无一人的夜空，像过去的——每一天的超人那样。  
但无论在哪里，在做什么，他总能听到一个声音。  
理查德·怀特和他未婚妻的声音。  
“但是你呢？你爱过超人吗？”  
“……不。”

**不。**

“嗨，克拉克！”路易丝说。她没想到那个正在出神的同事吓得一下子跳了起来，砰！他差点把她刚放到桌上的咖啡杯都打翻了。那杯倒霉的饮料溅出了好几滴，热腾腾地在那儿飘着水汽。  
“嗨，早上好，路易丝，”克拉克慌张地说，只有他自己知道那一瞬间他是真的跳了起来，没准还下意识地在空气中悬浮了零点几秒。“……我是说，真对不起。”  
“没什么。”路易丝说，她对弄脏了的咖啡杯皱了皱眉头，一面看了他一眼。“你怎么了，克拉克？空调又坏了吗？你的脸这么红。”  
“什么？不，不，路易丝。”克拉克说，“要我帮你再买一杯吗？”  
“哦……我想你现在没这个时间。”女记者忽然古怪地说，她的眼光越过了他肩头，向后面的什么人看去。  
“……你的采访对象，克拉克。”

克拉克猛地转过头去，即使他听见的是截稿前一分钟佩里的怒吼也不可能比这更快些。他看见布鲁斯·韦恩——优雅地，用他那标准的花花公子式步伐走过来，毫不吝啬地对着每一个他引起的小小骚动微笑，好像这是在他自己的花园里散步似的。  
“你怎么会在……这儿，韦恩先生？”如果佩里听见这句问话的不高明程度，准会取消他所有的现场采访。但克拉克想不到别的，对着这个韦恩，这个好像什么也没发生过，和笑着对他说“再见，肯特！”那时候一模一样的韦恩，他什么也想不到。  
“韦恩先生？”布鲁斯说，“哦，克拉克，你在……”他看了眼他那星光闪烁的腕表。“……二十九小时零十分钟前，还在叫我‘布鲁斯’呢。”  
“……你怎么会在这儿，布鲁斯？”克拉克低声说，他不习惯瞬间变成一群人的视线焦点，不！现在他不是超人，他一点也不习惯这个。  
布鲁斯对他笑了，“我好像记得什么‘专访’之类的，克拉克。既然山没办法搬到哥潭去，我就只好扮演穆罕默德了。”  
“可是……”可怜的记者结结巴巴地说，“可是我……”  
“肯特！”佩里大喊道，打断了他没说出来的词儿。“到我办公室来一下！你，布鲁斯·韦恩先生，”他马马虎虎做了个“请坐”的手势，“你在这儿等一会。”  
“我很乐意。”布鲁斯微笑着回答。他注意到身边的抽屉开着——刚才有人在心神不宁中忘了关上它。里面放着一个老式的木质相框，一张普通的照片：满头白发的老妇人，和一座有门廊的古老农舍。布鲁斯伸手拿起它的时候，长时间摩挲出来的、细细的毛刺刮过了他的手指，它一定常常被这样拿来看着。相框背面有几个铅笔写上去的字母：mom，写的人也许无意识地来回描了很多次，那些黑色的笔迹那么深，几乎陷进木头里去了。  
布鲁斯停住了微笑。他将相框放回它原来的位置，轻轻地把抽屉关上了。

“我想韦恩先生……他现在应该不愿意谈论关于蝙蝠侠的……话题。”  
“那就从别的话题开始，肯特。香槟、跑车、流行的颜色，他用什么发胶、他的领带、西装的扣子……去吧！”  
好吧，西装的扣子。  
克拉克一直盯着布鲁斯那四颗袖扣，从他们走进这家咖啡店，在这张桌子坐下开始。太蠢了，肯特，蠢透了，可他不敢去看那双眼睛。许许多多念头在他脑海里翻涌着，就像那些飞行时掠过他身边的，被夕阳、星光和雨滴染成了各种颜色的云朵；它们涌动得那么急，有些几乎要跳到他嘴唇上来了——  
“克拉克。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩微笑着，那是哥潭花花公子布鲁斯的微笑，布鲁斯的声音，他的眼睛——他说出来的话却是蝙蝠侠的，这真是一种极其奇妙的感觉。  
“我在调查那些炸弹，克拉克。”  
他低声呢喃，同时眼光毫无掩饰地直视着记者，“总警局调出了那天晚上附近所有的监控摄像，什么都没有。监控室说当天上午那条线路就坏了，他们一直在修理……”  
克拉克努力集中着精神，让自己注意他的话，而不是他的——他的呼吸，他那样的语气。  
“如果问题在警队内部的话，就不会是一两个人。哥潭……她的警察还没有变……还没有。”布鲁斯喃喃地说，有一丝几乎看不见的冰冷掠过了他的嘴角，“大规模贿赂，军用炸弹，那种数量、技术……需要一大笔资金和帐户才能做到。”  
“你怀疑是黑帮吗？”  
“不。”布鲁斯说，啜着咖啡，在杯子后摇了摇头。“半年来哥潭的黑帮都在忙着火并。以及……蝙蝠侠，”他将声音压得更低了些，“他们的洗钱帐户已经不存在了。不，不是黑帮……一定是正式的金融大户头。”  
“韦恩企业！”克拉克忽然说，他是陷进了思考才会这样脱口而出。“我想应该是韦恩企业……内部。”  
“为什么？”布鲁斯·韦恩盯着他说。  
“我知道哥潭的金融活动都和韦恩企业有关……或多或少有关。如果是其他渠道的话，股票、帐户，不论什么，总有连带反应会被你的公司注意到。还有……你，虽然他们不知道你是谁，但是我想，一定有人认为和蝙蝠侠最近的地方最安全……对吗？”  
布鲁斯笑了，那是一个真正的、骄傲的笑。他用指尖将手机推向克拉克。屏幕上跳出了某个显然是秘密监控的画面：一个衣冠楚楚的绅士，在他身边戴着墨镜的——不是保镖，无论超人还是记者的直觉，那都绝不是一些普通的保镖。  
“约翰·达格特。”布鲁斯说，“韦恩企业的执行董事。我们得去见见他。”  
“我们……？”克拉克再次结结巴巴地说。因为韦恩正抬起一只手来掠着他的头发，将嘴唇贴到他耳边，就像一对——一对亲昵的——情侣在说悄悄话似的。  
“我们。”他说，“这种资金转移需要银行主机，或者直接和银行系统相连的终端，而且是现在还没有被吉姆·戈登监控的地方——”他对克拉克微笑了一下，示意他去看手机上调出的富丽堂皇的建筑。“皇家酒店，世界银行分部驻地，它顶层的操作室可以和全球200家银行同时交易。今晚那儿的银行界酒会，要有个达格特不认识的人，他从来没见过的人把他留在大厅里，而我——去操作室。”  
“所以，克拉克，我需要……帮助，你说的。”他的嘴唇几乎触到了克拉克的耳垂，声音低得像是大提琴弦在震颤。  
“……别拒绝我。”

克拉克瞪着镜子。  
自然罗，他不能穿着那套半新不旧、袖口还有咖啡渍的工作装去参加什么酒会，所以当韦恩宣布“从你的新衣服开始”的时候，他可怜地毫无预见地接受了。结果就是他像个自动衣架似的在这儿来来回回折腾了几个小时。而始作俑者，哥潭的布鲁西先生，还在不厌其烦地高谈阔论着——确切地说，挑剔着；而且从头到尾不允许他的任何反对意见。  
“那可是一群美第奇和罗斯契尔德们，亲爱的克拉克。”韦恩说，他挥手叫来店员，以腰线剪裁不够雅致为由要求换下一套。“就这点来说，我们在这儿的每一分钟都是必要的，非常，必要的。”  
克拉克没法反驳他，他想起了出发前被他塞进旅行箱的超人制服，心突然不受控制地跳了起来。  
“看看你，”韦恩说，“看看你自己。”  
克拉克迷惑地看着镜子，那里有一个陌生的、像是刚从《GQ》封面走下来的肯特。而韦恩站在他身后，对着镜面另一边他的眼睛微笑。  
“克拉克，有没有人告诉过你……”  
但他突然咽住了，飞快地，几乎有点紧张地——克拉克不敢肯定，他没有见过布鲁斯·韦恩，更别说蝙蝠侠这样的眼神——转过身去结账，然后吩咐这一套要即刻干洗两次，之后再送到韦恩宅去。  
店员对这一要求瞠目以对，他们准认为这个阔少又在玩什么心血来潮的小游戏。克拉克则忍不住问了出来：“为什么？那是全新的。”  
“因为是全新的。克拉克。你不能让那些人觉得……”韦恩用法语说，“‘这位先生好像是这辈子第一次穿上新礼服’。”（注：《基督山伯爵》中夏托-勒诺男爵的台词。）  
克拉克顿时垮下了肩膀。“……是的，男爵先生。”  
瞧他多沮丧，布鲁斯想，要是他头上有一对毛茸茸的耳朵的话，就会跟着一起耷拉下来了——他的脑子准是被这种不理智的幻想搅乱了，布鲁斯竟然听见自己这样说：  
“既然还有一点时间……想和我去看看哥潭吗？”

于是整个下午，他们就像两个逃课出来看电影的中学男生似的在第五大道闲逛，还从街角推车上买了双份热狗和冰淇淋。而克拉克·肯特因为给车边哇哇大哭的孩子找回了她的气球，额外得到了一个湿漉漉口水印子的吻——韦恩坚决不肯和他分享这个。在下一个街角，他又不得不动手把盯着橱窗里那种老式跳舞小人的八音盒看了将近两分钟的克拉克拖走，免得一群嘻嘻哈哈路过的女童子军注意到他。  
但他们还是引起了什么注意。一个年轻人远远对着布鲁斯·韦恩眼睛一亮，那表情简直可以去给乐透中奖做个广告，然后变魔术似的抄起相机和录音笔向他跑过来——  
“这时候该怎么办呢，记者先生？”  
“呃……布鲁斯，我不是采访娱乐新闻的。”  
“好吧，”布鲁斯说着，握住了克拉克的手。“看来我们之中比较有经验的是我……跑！”  
“什么？！”  
克拉克惊叫着，布鲁斯拉着他飞奔了起来。风吹着他们的西装和裤脚，吹乱了他们的头发。他们就这样跑过街心公园，跑过阳光下闪烁生光的喷泉，开着大朵花儿的灌木丛，吓了趴在长椅边的小狗一大跳，终于在撞上被一堆热乎乎的圆面包熏模糊的窗子之前停住了。  
“喂，小伙子们！”老面包师在里面敲着玻璃喊，“不用这么急啊！”  
布鲁斯和克拉克互相看着，看着，突然一起放声大笑起来，笑得伸手撑住了窗台，站都站不直了。

“放松点，克拉克。”韦恩的声音在更衣室里说，藏着点忍不住的笑意。“阿尔弗雷德并不可怕。”  
克拉克泄气地把那套西装丢到了一边。  
“谢谢，布鲁斯。”他当然知道自己刚才在那位老管家面前有多么紧张，布鲁斯·韦恩少爷偏偏一副很欣赏的样子。“我只是希望……潘尼沃斯先生能信任我。”他小声说。  
“他会的。”韦恩说，这次他没有笑。“而且他很喜欢你——谁都会喜欢你的，克拉克。”  
克拉克笑了笑，抬起头来，然后愣住了——他差一点动用了X光视线去看那个走过来的韦恩。他那漂亮的脸有一半遮在假胡子和一道惟妙惟肖的伤疤下面，另一半则罩上了一副沉重的，像是克拉克自己的黑框眼镜。“你好，肯特先生。”他说，带着某种诡异的东方口音，既不是布鲁斯也不是蝙蝠侠的。  
“我的天……”克拉克喃喃地说，他看着韦恩胸前的记者证，就算是他，一个在报社干活儿的超人都看不出来那有什么不同。“我不知道蝙蝠侠还会伪造证件。”  
“有时候。”韦恩继续用那种仿佛从世界另一端而来的陌生人的声音说，“我要它们越过国境线……从前。”他短暂地出了一会神，然后扬起眉毛笑了。“你要采访偷渡问题我可以帮忙，肯特。”  
克拉克跟着笑了一下。“布鲁斯……”他低声说。我不需要证件，布鲁斯，我可以飞过去。这句话在他嘴唇上跳动着，只隔着一次呼吸、一段眼神、一个微笑，就要跳出来了。  
说吧，克拉克，对他说出来，现在就说出来。你和他——你们很快乐，也许他不会对你生气的。  
也许他不会说“不”的。  
“我……想我该去换衣服。”  
但他还是能听到自己的心和那句没说出的话一起猛烈跳动的声音。

怦怦！  
怦怦！

当他走出更衣室的时候，韦恩正立在窗前向外看着。“这是哥潭，克拉克。”他低声说，并没有回过头来。  
窗外那片钢、水泥和玻璃的丛林开始暗淡了，它们大部分浸在彼此投下的长长的阴影里。路灯还没有亮起来，街道变成被撕碎的无光的海面，淹没了那些漂荡在它深处的叵测的影子。哥潭，它看起来阴郁、危险、遥不可及。然而太阳还在高楼和天空的缝隙间闪耀着，把白昼最后的光芒投射过来，将它碰触到的一切都抹上了一层透明的，从深金、橘红、淡紫变成深浅不一的蓝色的光，在风中飞过，落在韦恩的额头和眼睛上。  
那双眼睛转向克拉克，示意他走近些。他没有再对那套衣服发表什么评论，只是伸手解开克拉克的领带，重新打了一次。克拉克知道那是一种复杂的，有个拗口名字的打法，他在时尚版年度最佳着装上看到过。路易丝还特意拿着那期报纸，建议他学习一下——但是，那不一样。在照片上，无论多么完美、吉米为之得意了多久的照片上看到，和有人亲手这样做，他的手指划过胸口，他的气息拂在脸颊上，他的眼睛低垂下来，注视着——神啊，那不一样！  
而那个人是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
当韦恩停下来的时候，克拉克的呼吸完全乱了，他忘了他是不需要呼吸的。他听见韦恩的声音在身边，又好像在很远的地方回响，他说：“我说过，克拉克，谁都会喜欢你的，谁都……”  
他突然停住了。克拉克觉得自己被拉近他，玻璃上反射的那片璀璨而明亮的余晖一下子旋转起来，从他眼前——从他们眼前掠过，然后——  
布鲁斯吻了他。

卡尔-艾尔见到的星辰，在通往他故乡的漫长的无边无际的旅途上，每一颗曾经在永恒的黑暗和他的水晶飞船之间飞过的星辰都在他身边闪烁起来。它们诞生、消亡，它们的光向永无尽头的宇宙深处扩散，无数个新的银河在那里升起、流动、飞翔——他要飞起来了——他不能飞起来。他看见飞船在头顶上裂开、裂开，太阳像他第一次见到它的时候那样洒落下来，把他融化在了那片从未有过的温暖里。  
布鲁斯吻着他。这天的最后一丝阳光划过窗口，照亮了两个年轻的身影和他们那么相似的，乌黑的头发。


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Trap

弗利向匆匆走出市政厅的吉姆·戈登迎了上去。  
“怎么样？”他快步跟上对方的步伐，压低声音问：“那个上校，他说了什么吗？”  
“不，没有。”戈登说。他在自己车边停住，迅速扫视了一眼，确定在车子遮挡下只有他们两道人影后才重重吐了一口气。“那家伙多一个字也不肯说，我们不能扣留他问话，他知道的。”  
“政治。”弗利摇着头说，“至少他们给了你文件。”  
“是啊。”戈登说，盯着手中“机密”标签的密封袋。“至少我们知道了军方的被劫名单，现在问题是：还没炸的那些。”  
“那到底是什么？”  
“E2——”戈登把声音压到极低，那串代码连他自己都很难听清。“生物毒气弹。那玩艺能在一小时内把哥潭变成一座死城……而我们连劫持者都不知道！”  
“不知道？詹姆斯！”弗利用他能容忍的最低音量吼叫起来，“你他妈看过他们的监控录像！那是……”  
“……那是个戴蝙蝠面具的人！”戈登用同样的音量吼道。“我，还有你，弗利，任何人戴上那东西都一样！你不相信蝙蝠侠，可你至少了解他。他的记录里有没有一次，一次被摄像头抓住然后在那儿等你拿走它！”  
副警长噎住了。他喘着气，胸口不住起伏着，显然并没有被说服，但戈登不打算再争论下去。  
“叫上你的伙计们，”他说，用力抹了一把额头。“四级戒备，搜查所有能发射导弹的屋顶、废弃建筑、空地……所有地方！还有……说是搜索演习，现在必须对媒体保密，我有预感……”  
我有预感，戈登望着愈来愈暗的天空想，今晚要发生什么了。

哥潭皇家酒店从来不以其高大而享有盛名。事实上，它的高层部分只是最近十年中为了办公附加上去的。真正的酒店：宴会厅、大堂、仿佛从未存在过大萧条的富丽堂皇的套房；一直以来就是这座城市最迷人的建筑之一。另一座是韦恩庄园，如果它没有烧毁的话，那么现在还是这样。正因如此，这里举行的酒会之美妙确实难以形容。那就像打开了童话中某个仙境公主的珠宝盒，那些闪闪发光的优雅人影很容易让人错觉会出现一两位玛丽·泰蕾莎，或是勃艮第公爵什么的。  
如果有人在这时将酒店沿纵向剖开，准会觉得他看见的一切极不和谐。下一半室内的水晶吊灯、四重奏弦乐、天使浮雕和上一半黑压压的、墓地似的死寂诡异地对比着。所有办公室的灯都灭了——除顶楼之外。天花板冰冷的白色灯光，金属框架和玻璃门后数以十计电脑屏幕的反光不断闪烁，在走廊上投出了长长的、令人不安的影子。  
“站住！”一个影子喝道，他的面孔藏在墨镜背后，但一双锐利的眼睛还是能把它和那些并不像保镖的保镖对应起来。“你是谁？”  
“哦，约翰·达格特先生。”布鲁斯·韦恩说，用肯特式的动作扶了扶眼镜。“听说他今晚在这儿有工作？我有几个简单的问题想……”  
“这儿禁止采访。”  
“但是……”布鲁斯说，他摊开双手，侧身向前蹭了一步，一副小心翼翼的样子向操作室瞥去，“也许我可以……”  
那是一个普通的侧身动作，但在武者眼中，这个角度恰好将对方的颈侧暴露在攻击范围内，而跟着向前的一步——它激起的本能反应只有一种：那个保镖抬手扣向布鲁斯左颈，指关节分毫不差对准了他的颈侧大动脉。动作干脆利落，训练有素，完全是不需要大脑思考，在零点几秒内就能完成的反射。也就是说——  
也就是说，当他想思考的时候，已经来不及了。  
那只手离肩头还有几毫米的一瞬间，布鲁斯左臂骤然自内而外，向上斜翻，绞住了对方右臂，“喀啦！！”肘关节一声闷响，黑西装下的前半截小臂立即软瘫垂了下来。而布鲁斯重心偏移，在发力瞬间身体转过了大半个钝角，“喀！！”第二声闷响几乎在第一下的尾音中同时响起，那人因为踢在膝盖的重击不由自主猛然向后一晃，布鲁斯已经抬手劈中了他侧颈，同时右手反向一带，抓住了对方腰间拔出一半的那支枪。其实那保镖的左手也已经握着了枪柄，但没有机会再给他扣扳机了。  
第二个影子倏然闪动，第二声闷响响起的一瞬间，这个人屈膝、前倾、双手举枪——“当！”布鲁斯那支枪在他手中陀螺般一转，脱手飞出，同一刹那砸在了对面的枪上。枪口歪斜，嗤地一声，经过消音器的子弹一头射进旁边的防弹玻璃，散开了蛛网似的裂痕。后座力、撞击力、瞬间偏移的视线同时让枪手目光一晃，微微一晃，不到一秒的反应时间。他甚至没看清对面的人是如何翻身跃到面前的，来得及的只有眼前最后的风声和——  
“砰！”  
布鲁斯·韦恩俯下身去，哗啦几声，当他再次直起身的时候，所有曾经是枪的东西已经变成一堆拆碎的零件，从他手中掉了满地。然后他打开储藏间小门，拿出放着的箱子，跨步向操作室走了过去。  
从他说出“但是”开始，只过去了二十七秒钟。

现在哥潭，可能是美国最精密的计算机终端在他面前排列着。韦恩像是坐在他自己的工作室里那样轻快地敲击了一会，其中一排屏幕立即开始变换，大厅、走道、前台的画面一个接一个跳动起来，显然和酒店的监控系统同步了。他瞥着那些画面，指尖移动几次，马上看到了克拉克。约翰·达格特，还有两位布鲁西觉得面熟的女士正和他站在一起，对着那个他很熟悉的，带点腼腆的天真笑容说着什么。  
他们都被他迷住了，布鲁斯想，一丝微笑掠过了他的眼睛。  
他转向主电脑。追踪记录——时间——交易方式——帐户信息列表——各种颜色的命令框反光在他脸上跳跃，那张脸冷静地不带表情地凝视着，键盘在他双手下眼花缭乱地跳动，答答轻响，几乎难以想象几分钟前被这双手击倒的两个人还毫无知觉地躺在那儿。  
帐户信息确认——下载传送——完成——  
“啪！”  
监控屏幕一片漆黑，所有画面同时消失了。  
同步系统的时候他确实设下了防火墙，即使最高明的黑客也不可能在同一时间侵入。那么，答案只有一个，并不是网络，而是监控本身被切断了。  
有什么人正在监控室里。  
“滴滴，滴滴，滴滴。”  
空无一人的顶楼上，又细又尖的蜂鸣声听来几乎惊心动魄。布鲁斯缓缓转过头，一步一步走到倒地的保镖身前，俯身掀开他的西装——按下了那个通讯器上闪烁的接听键。  
“你好，蝙蝠侠。”  
处理过的电子合成声说得很慢，这让它听起来格外毛骨悚然。“一楼大厅，十二分钟后爆炸……  
“祝你好运。”

布鲁斯将它丢到地下，一脚踏了上去。  
“卢修斯，你在吗？”他对自己手机的另一端说，一面按着屏幕，声纳扫描讯号立即闪烁了起来。  
“是的，韦恩先生。”  
“你知道我在哪儿，扫描一层出口，全部，告诉我你看到了什么。”  
“我想不是什么好场景。”科学家回答，“我需要加入红外线扫描确定。”他停顿了几乎三分钟，这对于韦恩企业的CEO是相当少见的。当他再开口的时候，布鲁斯甚至能听出那一向冷静的声音中难以分辨的忧虑感。“三个对外出口，大厅到正门、员工、货物入口，附近没有任何生命体的活动影像。门是关着的，有电线，我肯定，那是C-4（军用炸药）。”  
“而且，韦恩先生，扫描显示三处电线通到大厅中央，如果我的分析没错，那儿还有一个炸弹。你不拆除那一个，那么无论哪个入口被打开，或者先拆哪个分线……”  
“它会爆炸。”布鲁斯喃喃地说。  
现在这里所有的人，所有还活着的普通人，全部被困住了。  
十二分钟。  
如果布鲁斯在那一瞬间震动了的话，他的犹豫也没有超过半秒。“卢修斯！”他说，“不要离开韦恩大楼。告诉阿尔弗雷德，他知道要做什么。现在把所有影像同步到我的通讯线路，还有，给我酒店的消防设计图。防火卷帘、楼梯、报警器、感应装置……”他掀开箱子，戴上了手套。“一切！”  
“……克拉克？！”

说到最后一个词的时候，韦恩已经抓起蝙蝠面罩，向门口转过了身去。但他竟然看见他的记者站在那里，脸色苍白得骇人。即使没有镜子，他也一定——布鲁斯知道一定比现在的自己更可怕。  
“我知道那炸弹，布鲁斯，” 他说，“我听见了。”  
我听见了。  
布鲁斯感到胸口下面某个地方震了一下，他突然想到了很多事情，他认识克拉克·肯特的几十个小时里发生过的事情。它们几乎是自己涌上来的，而他，他听到那个星球日报的记者正在说：  
“跨海大桥有……第二个炸弹。两分钟内我必须……”  
布鲁斯知道了他要说什么，在克拉克面对着他摘下眼镜，拉开胸口衬衫，露出那抹鲜艳刺眼的蓝色之前他就知道了。  
“……对不起。”  
布鲁斯盯着他的眼睛，蓝得像是透明的眼睛，看上去就和每一次，每一次他向他腼腆地天真地微笑的时候一样。  
他妈的天真的微笑！

超人觉得冷。他不可能觉得冷，在宇宙里，在星球残骸上，在北极和名字一样的孤独的堡垒里他没有感到过冷。但是布鲁斯·韦恩——蝙蝠侠的声音对他说话的时候，他冷得连指尖都发抖了。  
“为了什么？”蝙蝠侠说，“为你玩够了人类的游戏吗？你没有资格。这是人类的生命，它不需要一个神——永不！”  
他们静了几秒，也许十几秒，也许在许多光年外有一颗星球毁灭了。  
“我不是神……布鲁斯……  
……我以为我是你的朋友。”  
蝙蝠侠笑了，如果那可以叫做一个笑的话。  
“我也这么以为过。”  
他戴上面罩，大步从克拉克·肯特身边走过去，一次也没有回头。  
“再见，超人。”

蝙蝠侠射出爪钩，纵身向巨大的玻璃窗外跃去。  
他没有听到那个外星人离开的声音，因为他耳边立即灌满了风。风声和它的主人，哥潭的夜空一起在高速下落中呜咽般呼啸着，席卷了他。他并不是第一次这样不穿战甲地跳进它们的怀抱，而它们像海浪一样向他扑上来，他感到了阴沉的、刺人的、湿冷得仿佛在流动，仿佛有意识的黑暗刺进身体的感觉。  
一切都和以前一样，蝙蝠侠想。  
他跃下大楼。  
“哗啦——！”  
玻璃粉碎，三秒钟后，蝙蝠侠已经站在大厅上空的回廊里，拽开火警开关，一拳砸了上去——

“嗡——！”  
尖利刺耳的报警声盘旋起来，占据了每一个房间，每一条走道，连空气里都充满了那让人发狂的声音。几秒钟前还是优雅迷人的大厅骚动起来，女人们尖叫着，男人们，服务生和西装革履的绅士都在毫无头绪地喊叫：“出了什么事？”“谁知道怎么回事？喂！”整个人群像是一片被大坝困住的洪水，不辨方向地冲撞起来，当赶来的领班试图维持秩序的时候，他几乎站都站不住。  
“女士们先生们！女士们！先生们！冷静……冷静！”  
“……监控室？见鬼，监控室，你们能看到起火吗？为什么整座楼都在报警？喂……见鬼……喂？！”  
领班懊恼地拍打着毫无反应的对讲机，一面向人群大声喊叫着。“我们会引导你们到疏散出口，不要拥挤，请不要……”  
“啊！！”  
第二波惊恐的尖叫。通向中庭和几处走廊的出口上突然亮起红灯，防火卷帘落了下来，喷淋头随即开启，四下迸溅的水幕和金属完全挡住了去路。几个站在前面的人用力按着卷帘的手动控制阀，但是没有一点反应，这些理论上不该同时落下来的东西被什么控制着稳定地挡在那里，而从另一个方向传来了新的惊叫。  
“楼梯间的门卡住了！……撞开它！”  
“砰！砰！”  
“不行！卡住了！”  
“消防电梯呢？没反应……没有反应……备用电缆好像断了！”  
领班感到汗水在鼻尖、鬓角、以及所有有感觉的地方滚动。如果不是这些东西提醒他这是现实的话，他几乎要觉得是有什么人——有一个黑暗中的人操纵着这一切，冷酷地、毫不留情地将所有能到达一层出口的通道全部切断了。  
“上帝……这他妈到底怎么回事？！”  
然而他的对讲机突然响了。  
“……喂？上帝保佑，终于……监控室吗？监控……”  
“听着，”一个陌生声音在线路中沙哑地说，而领班完全没办法辨别它。“南走廊，去大露台的通道开着，快去……去！”  
领班打了个激灵，他确实看到了那条走廊和它尽头敞开的门，有些人已经开始跑向那里，当他大喊大叫着指出方向的时候，人群发出了一片同时夹杂着惊喜忧急的无法形容的叫声。洪水涌动起来，变成一条冲开闸门的大河，向唯一还能看到天空的地方滚滚涌了过去。

在这个占据四分之一面积的西班牙式大露台上漫步、起舞，，俯瞰晴朗夏夜中的花园，本来是酒店最吸引人的部分之一。但现在人群挤在这里纷乱地叫嚷着、推攘着，城市夜晚的眩光和无光的天空笼罩着他们，简直像一副出自奥诺雷·杜米埃（法国讽刺画家）之手，名为《夜晚》的画作。  
街口传来了消防车的警笛声。  
蝙蝠侠站在窗前，如果那群男男女女中还有人在向上看的话，也不可能认出他几乎与阴影本身融成了一体的身影。他看着他们，直到最后几个影像也在露台的位置晃动起来。  
“现在。”他说。  
警报声戛然而止，灯光自上而下同时黯淡，有些注意到的人再次发出了尖叫，他们的叫声很快又被更尖利的鸣笛和消防员们的喊叫掩盖了。  
“云梯！把所有的云梯都移过来！”  
叫声穿过玻璃和混凝土，在室内的黑暗中回响。一阵隐约的嗡嗡回声和窗外不停晃动的灯光混在了一起，但黑暗的核心不为所动：它们不能像穿透实体那样穿透它。  
蝙蝠侠犹如某种惯于在黑暗中游行的动物——一只黑猫般无声无息地落在地面上。喊叫声渐渐变得模糊不清，而他没有听到自己的呼吸之外的第三种声音。声纳影像是空白的，如果还有什么人——他知道他们在这里——那么他们一定学过非常好的隐蔽技术。  
和他自己一样的技术。  
他看见了炸弹，计时器的绿光在那儿跳动着，每次闪光都在和它一起闪烁着的大门上反射过来，那让它看起来更像一个传说中两头鬼怪的影子。  
“滴。滴。滴。”  
蝙蝠侠突然听到了第三种声音。风在嘶嘶作响，通风管口的排气声向他的方向——  
蝙蝠侠猛地屏住了呼吸。但那阵风更快一点儿，在它发作之前，他只来得及将后背靠上最近的一根柱子，藏在了它的阴影下面。他听到自己剧烈的喘息，冷汗向那些温暖着的肌肤悄无声息地流了下来。  
“欢迎来到黑暗，蝙蝠侠。”

某个他熟悉的声音，乔纳森·克莱恩——稻草人的声音在回响着，而蝙蝠侠发现他甚至不能判断它的方向。它好像在头顶、在脚下、在组成黑暗的每一片实体、每一个影子后面，好像是从他自己的脑海深处直接发出来的。  
“你……害怕吗？你看到了什么？……在黑暗里，你看到了……什么……？”  
黑暗。  
有什么东西要出来了。  
“砰！砰！”  
那不是枪响，不是那两声枪响。蝙蝠侠知道那是他的神经末梢在震动，那种致幻药物，在东方边境雪山上的气息，他知道的。  
催眠，药物控制的催眠。  
有什么要出来了。

那儿什么也没有。  
他对自己说，他知道自己醒着，但他动不了，他的身体拒绝听从意志的召唤。他感觉到冷汗在流淌……他只是动不了。  
有什么要出来了。  
那只是催眠，是意识控制。想些什么，布鲁斯，用你自己的意识。  
那儿什么也没有！  
“别怕，布鲁斯。”父亲的声音。  
_“砰！砰！”_  
“你不能把我当作你唯一正常的生活。”瑞秋·道斯的声音。  
_“我结婚了，布鲁斯，我要去华盛顿。”_  
“你知道，韦恩少爷，”阿尔弗雷德的声音，“我从不希望你回到哥潭来。”  
_“蝙蝠侠也许无所不能，但是布鲁斯·韦恩……”_

 _“但是你需要帮助！”_

蝙蝠侠猛地睁开了眼睛。他可能只失控了几分钟，但已经没有时间让他去想那个最后的声音。那些人没有在那时袭击他，是因为他们不需要这样做——现在他清楚地看见了计时器上的数字。  
“卢修斯！”  
他大喊，飞身跃上中庭回廊，向北侧风一样疾奔过去。“叫他们后退！用消防队的无线电……那东西要炸了！”  
“哗啦——！”  
他掠过长廊，撞开离人群最远的一扇窗子，一串连续翻滚之后，落在了七八米外的树丛边。几乎在同一刻，身后一声沉闷的巨响，热浪扑面，然后——  
没有倒塌，也没有多少碎片，事实上，除了被C-4炸毁的入口和空气骤然升高的温度，建筑本身几乎安然无恙；只有碎玻璃像被上帝或者魔鬼之手移动的尼亚加拉一样飞溅开来，而那座建筑——热浪向上窜去，从内部将它烧成了一根冲向天空的火柱。透过那些几乎还完好的窗洞，火光疯狂地原始舞蹈似地蹿动着，就像撒旦本人正在那里，要将它占为己有一样。  
“那是……热压弹！”

警笛，各种警笛和发疯般闪烁的警示灯充斥了街道，如果不比那根火柱或是四周五光十色的广告和霓虹灯更刺眼的话，也并不逊色。这是历次爆炸案以后最可怕的一次喧嚣，虽然电视转播车被挡在外面，几条大街还是被车辆和躁动的人群塞得水泄不通，直升机在不到二十米的上空轰鸣着，警察们——不管什么级别、部门还是FBI——只能毫无形象地用最大音量在那里奔跑和喊叫。与此同时，在这片哥潭中心最繁华的地区，所有大厦上的巨幅LED，所有街边橱窗和酒吧里的电视屏幕还在争先恐后播放着现场报道，人们的叫嚷声，可能是议论，可能抱怨，连他们自己在这时都听不清楚。  
“怎么，韦恩先生！”约翰·达格特夸张地大声说，“你在这儿！我想你没兴趣参加这次酒会的……你的外套怎么了？”  
只穿着衬衫，头发乱七八糟的布鲁斯·韦恩就像个没心没肺的花花公子那样笑了。“我的车抛了锚……今天可不是约会的好时候，对吗？”  
“要看什么约会……”  
“哦。”韦恩说，他根本没有听下去。他的目光穿过人丛、警车、火场，冰冷地巡视着。现在蝙蝠侠不可能出现——不能出现，而这里一定有什么被他和所有人都忽略了的东西，如果他能——  
人群一阵骚动，屏幕上的报道画面突然中止了。过了大约一两分钟，主播再出现的时候，连习惯的职业化表情也掩盖不住她脸上的那丝惊骇。  
“最新收到的消息：据不肯透露身份的内部人士宣称，日前哥潭警方接获军方通报，一辆驶往东海岸基地的军用运输车遭到劫持。车上运送的物资与本市近日多起爆炸案有着密切联系。军方相信，大部分被劫的危险品仍未发现……”  
“该名人士确认了由军方提供的监控录像……直接嫌疑者是哥潭最神秘的公众人物，也就是蝙蝠侠……”  
轰地一声，人们先是一片本能的惊呼叫嚷，随着播报进行，又一点一点，一个人接一个人静了下去，就像一颗石子投进水面，涟漪扩散开来，愈来愈大。很多警察都不由自主停下工作，钻出了警车。直升机和警笛鸣叫着，而成千上百人陷进了一片奇特而可怕的沉默，各个方向重叠着的播音声几乎在空气里造成了共鸣。  
“几分钟前，网络上出现了一段未证实来源的视频……我们可以从下方时钟看到，这是今晚爆炸发生前皇家酒店的电脑操作室，而画面中的人物……”  
监控录像特有的灰白色眩光闪烁起来，许多人在同时一起掏出了手机。无数大大小小的视频眩光跳动着，照亮了每一张脸，而镜头中那张脸正在定格，推近、放大，面部识别的网格线开始晃动，直到在右上角出现了布鲁斯·韦恩没有化装的，自己的脸。  
“……证实这名神秘人物就是亿万富翁布鲁斯·韦恩。他在日前报道中被指出与蝙蝠侠存在某种秘密关联，虽然韦恩本人及公司对此予以否认，但在关键证据指向蝙蝠侠的同时，韦恩以伪装出现在现场，这是否说明其否认之下的真实动机？剧场爆炸案中对蝙蝠侠提出的挑衅，是否只是某种意图转移警方视线的游戏？”  
“在公众安全遭到极大威胁的现状下，究竟布鲁斯·韦恩……”  
屏幕在闪动，空中，地面，所有方向、所有高度，它们的光像被人工污染的白昼落在韦恩的脸上和眼睛上。不，他当时不仅确认了摄像头关闭，还改写了自己所在区域的所有记录时间，除了一个——只有一个例外：监控系统被切断之后。而发送警告的通讯器就是在那时候响了——  
又是轰地一声，沉默逆转了，惊讶、恐惧、怀疑、幸灾乐祸、不可置信，成千上百人在喊叫，在拥挤，在交头接耳，窃窃私语，那些眼光和四周同时传来的警哨和拔枪的声音铺天盖地，向着同一个位置狂飙过来。

“……布鲁斯·韦恩！”  
“你被捕了！”


	7. Chapter 7

7\. The Fugitive

_“布鲁斯·韦恩仍被拘押在西区47号警署，据现场情况来看，警方将很快对他进行转移……”_

“封锁现场！”戈登几乎是向着对讲机里大吼。“你们所有人手！我不想再听见一句那该死的电视直播！……调一架直升机过来，我要随时看到路上情况……对，直接到重案组，我和副警长到场前不许任何人向他问话，任何人，就算局长本人，明白吗？”   
“你很重视那个富家子……因为蝙蝠侠？”弗利在副驾驶座上问，用的并不是疑问语气。  
“我重视那炸弹！”戈登从齿缝里回答，“想想吧，谁？谁向媒体泄漏的消息？知道监控录像的除了我和你，只有军方和……那个劫持者自己。我不能说蝙蝠侠一定与此无关，但泄漏消息的人，他希望我们认为和他有关，是吗？”  
弗利沉默了一会儿.“你知道，詹姆斯，我一直都认为蝙蝠侠是个危险人物。但是这次……”他短促地说，“你说得对。  
“这个布鲁斯·韦恩一定知道什么，我们等一下就清楚了。”  
戈登发动了车子。“……如果这么简单的话。” 他喃喃地说。

警笛尖利地呼啸着，顶灯旋转时令人不安的影子一前一后驶出47号警署，向两个方向驶去。其中一辆不久就听到了电视转播车的辘辘声以及话筒里喋喋不休的播报，另一辆则安静得多，除了头顶直升机盘旋的轰鸣声外，密闭的车厢里几乎连人的呼吸都听得见。  
两个人的呼吸。在布鲁斯·韦恩对面坐着一名巡警，将上膛的枪口对准了他。每隔五分钟，他们还能隔着钢板听到驾驶室报告位置的通话——  
“空警EQ03，我们已经驶出隧道……是的，在你们右下方，收到，完毕。”  
“这里是4712号……沿河滨路向南……预计十三分钟后到达，完毕。”  
布鲁斯知道他们正在驶向重案组，这次押送是吉姆·戈登本人的安排，至少是这点时间内能做到的安排。事实上，他已经将剧场爆炸以来的一切，已知的和未知的，那篇报道；突然鸣响的通讯器；监控录像，那些炸弹……在脑海中推演了无数次。但始终差着什么，就像巨大的拼图上缺了一片，小小的一片，可能只是数千分之一，但没有它，他永远看不到那个名为“答案”的，最后的画面。  
“你好，布鲁斯。”对面的巡警在帽檐下说。  
拼图完成了。  
布鲁斯·韦恩猛地抬起了头。  
“你是个……幽灵。”他说。  
“是的。”那个幽灵说，对他微笑着，“如果你不想面对死亡，那么总有一天，死者会从他的国度回来，直到再一次，你要面对他为止。”  
亨利·杜卡——雷肖古，暗影联盟的领袖在对面微笑，他的声音几乎是柔和的。“记住这个，布鲁斯。”

“……你要布鲁斯·韦恩，而不是蝙蝠侠。那才是你的计划。”  
“说得对，布鲁斯。我的计划，你知道我的计划是毁灭哥潭，所以我要先毁灭你。蝙蝠侠是一件披风，一张面具，一个名字，而你，你是一个人。人很容易被毁灭，布鲁斯，好像连你自己都经常忘了这一点。”  
布鲁斯没有回答，他也像个幽灵一样笑了起来，柔和的，冰冷刺骨的笑。  
“但是，虽然我打算让你公开和蝙蝠侠的关系，但是地下水道的那一次，你做得确实漂亮，确实。你是我教过最好的学生，现在我还是要这么说。”   
“而你并不是最好的老师。”布鲁斯冷笑着说，“你，你没有可能，没有能力——设计出那样的电脑技术。”  
雷肖古并不发怒，相反，他直视着他，似乎非常开心地低声笑着，“哈。哈。布鲁斯，”他说。“上次我从你那里学到了一样东西：合作。你看，合作让我得到技术，而另一个人得到他要的……”   
他微微倾身，将嘴唇凑近布鲁斯耳边。“……死亡。”他说。  
“忘了告诉你，那个人是大都会人。在他的城市也有一个他不喜欢的，穿制服的，你的……同行……”  
布鲁斯猛地打了个寒战。他看着对面露齿而笑的人形，但他看到的却好像是一双蓝眼睛，近在咫尺的蓝眼睛，它们的主人正在对他说：  
“两分钟内我必须……”  
“我不是神，布鲁斯。”  
两分钟？ 

_那是超人。_

现在过去了多少个两分钟？

_……那他妈的是超人！_

布鲁斯知道他的手在发抖，耳边嗡嗡作响，冷汗流下了他的额头。而雷肖古在看着他，对他摇着头。“看来他不只是你的同行。”他的声音就像一个真正痛心的慈父。“太遗憾了，布鲁斯，真的，太遗憾了。”  
布鲁斯听到了自己的声音，它在颤动，因为狂怒而模糊不清，年轻的他曾经这样在大衣里藏起一支枪走向法庭，在那之后已经很久没有过了，而这一次，他甚至不再想去控制它  
“我阻止过你。”他缓缓地，一字一句地说，“——我会阻止你的。”  
“那么第一步，你打算怎么做呢？”暗武者微笑着说，慢条斯理地摘下警帽，挑起了眉毛。“和警察们谈谈？”  
“哥潭不是你想的城市。她的警察也不是。你从来不能控制她，你知道的。”  
“我同意。”雷肖古冷静地说，“所以。”  
“砰砰！”  
某种感觉在第一个词的声音里就浮了上来，布鲁斯猛然向右一倾，以手铐和狭窄车厢允许的最大幅度侧向倒去。几乎同时焦气弥漫，他的左腿和胸口下方一片又湿又黏的液体倏然扩散，冲击力让他的后背猛地撞上了车壁。“砰——！”烟雾和剧烈晃动中他能看见对面那双眼睛，雷肖古毫无表情，既不惊讶也没有波动地，抬手转开了通向驾驶室的门。  
“发生了什……”  
“砰！砰！”  
血雾迸溅，从两个警察额头上的弹孔溅满了风挡玻璃。车子立即像匹惊马一样可怕地歪斜扭动起来。当地一声，车厢后门跟着被踢开，雷肖古在那里回过头，最后向他微笑了一次。  
“现在，跑吧，布鲁斯……跑吧！”

那辆车在猛烈晃动，风从后门和车窗的裂孔灌进来，将螺旋桨呼啸声和警员的喊叫刮得支离破碎。“4712号！……4712在河滨……路口之间失去控制，请求支援……请求……”  
布鲁斯用双手和右膝撑着自己，他死死盯着他的手，以及那双手能抓住的每片车壁，每个框架，现在只有眼睛能告诉他位置，而感觉——他剩下的感觉只有血和汗水，它们汩汩流下身体，将所有知觉扯成两半，左一半火烫，右一半冰凉。砰咚，车身擦过路沿，火花四溅，猛地颠簸了一下。他借着这股力道一把抓住了门框侧面，但就在同时，他已经看到驾驶室里——尸体在晃动中倒下去，压住了方向盘和油门。这辆车划出一条直线，毫不减速地向着路边五百米外的加油站冲了上去！  
五百米。  
布鲁斯盯着玻璃上直扑过来的灯光，弯下身在另一具尸体和车身之间，也就是警车通常放置应急包的位置急骤地摸索着。驾驶室的一切都在发疯般晃动，碰撞着他，带着手铐的手指几乎用不上力，但他终于摸到了那个应急包。它卡在座位下面，他尽力把手伸进去，手铐深深陷进腕部，又一丝湿黏的液体向指尖流淌。他凭着——不是触觉，他的手已经完全没了知觉——凭着经验抓住了里面那袋止血粉。倏地，灯光刺眼，螺旋桨声猛然升高，布鲁斯随着晃动和身扑向车厢，就地翻滚，一直滚向那两扇不停晃动的车门，看也不看自己撞到了什么，径直向车下——  
“轰隆！！！”  
他的身体撞上路面，几乎反弹起来，又一路翻滚出去，同一刻，那辆警车一头撞进了加油站。火光冲天，地面和空气一起剧震，给哥潭阴沉的不见底的夜空抹上了一层更骇人的血红色。  
“请求支援！……嫌犯可能持有枪械，正向118号大街方向……重复一遍，嫌犯可能持有枪械，请求紧急支援！”  
吉姆·戈登瞪着半空中蹿动的火光，一拳砸在了方向盘上。  
“Shit！”

布鲁斯站起身来，虽然左半边身体好像不是他的，而是什么湿漉漉的寒冷又灼烧着的东西。他听着螺旋桨转动和扩音器里不断逼近的刺耳的警告。雷肖古是对的。几分钟内，上百名警察就会包围这里，对他——袭警逃亡的嫌犯，他们中任何一个都会毫不犹豫地——  
他现在只能跑，必须跑。  
直升机跟着奔跑的人向建筑物阴影中斜飞，但只一会儿，它就不得不再次升高上去。因为逃亡者并不是沿路奔跑，他在第一堵墙后就转了弯，拐进了肮脏的、石灰大块剥落的水泥墙之间那些又窄又细，只有野猫、醉汉、垃圾筒和黑暗本身才喜欢的夹道。这一带街区从上个世纪就塞满了乱七八糟的公寓楼和车库，夹道像蜘蛛网似的在它们之间蔓延，而黑暗中的影子就在那里消失了，仿佛他是那蛛网，或者网上捕食者的一部分似的。  
布鲁斯在喘息，被汗水湿透的发丝沾着他的额头，那些水正在一滴一滴沿着脸颊滑落下去，他靠着的那面墙也是一样。他抓住拦在两堵墙之间，但现在已经破了一个大洞的铁丝网，喀！别开的手铐掉在地下。跟着嗤啦一声，白色的衬衫碎片在黑暗中一闪，他已经将第一条布条咬在嘴里，扯开包装袋，用力将药粉向伤口按了下去。  
喀喀喀喀！  
铁丝猛然颤动，因为旁边这具身体的剧烈颤抖一起响了起来，如果有人能听见它，以及那阵从喉咙深处、从咬紧的牙关中迸出来的几乎不像是人的声音，准会吓得浑身发凉。声音持续了好几分钟，然后，布鲁斯抬起手，按着身后的墙面——那堵墙可能并不比他的手更冰凉——慢慢地、一点一点站了起来。  
血止住了。第一颗子弹没有留在腿上的弹孔里，胸口下那一颗只是擦过，划开了几厘米深外翻的血肉。不太糟，布鲁斯想，他用碎衬衫缠住左腿，重心右倾，翻过了那面铁丝网。而脚尖落地的同一瞬，他突然侧身向后，直到耳朵贴上墙面，他听到了夹道两侧同时震动的的人的脚步声。  
黑暗隐藏了他大约十分钟，而现在他已经能看到手电光束最末端的亮光在撕开它，随着那光，那片因为距离和建筑阻挡还不十分清晰的声音里传来了隐隐约约的吠叫。  
警犬。  
布鲁斯向四周扫视，夹道两侧的出口都通向街道，在他背后是一堵六层楼高、平整的硬邦邦的混凝土墙，而面前——他右前方有一座破旧的公寓，底层楼梯间就像一只黑洞洞的窥视的眼睛——它敞开着。  
一瞬之间，布鲁斯已经跨过夹道，冲进那楼梯间，停也不停地向上奔去。他踢开顶层的木门，奔上屋面，同时那座楼梯便充满了喊叫、犬吠和混乱急促的脚步声。而他的眼睛没有向后，或向下稍微移动过一吋，他纵身腾空，猛地向另一座楼顶跳去。  
哗啦！布鲁斯屈膝前倾，贴地一滚，跃起身来。呼地一声，夜风将他凌乱的头发吹向脑后，背后的喊叫声随风疾吹，几乎听不清楚。砰！子弹在脚边迸起一连串火花，震耳欲聋的轰鸣，探照灯柱像一面雪亮的捕兽网落向屋面。然而它的猎物在疾奔，屈身，翻滚，纵跃，闪过楼梯间凸起的体块，越过女儿墙，他的影子让它连两秒钟都无法罩在上面。

波浪冲刷流淌的声音。这儿离河面最多不到二十米，和它还隔着一座楼房，但是——  
布鲁斯猛地停步，最后那座楼和他所站立的屋顶之间，可能是底部车道的原因，距离比之前宽了几乎一倍。如果他没有受伤，如果有爪钩和绳索，如果他穿着蝙蝠侠记忆纤维的披风……但现在没有“如果”。  
布鲁斯只停了那么一刻，后退了几步。风声疾吹，他的影子在天空划出一条弧线，双臂已经攀住了对面的女墙。然而也就在同一刻，胸口下犹如刀绞，布鲁斯第一次发觉自己的身体有多冷，左臂还在那儿，可是他完全感觉不到它，他还有知觉的部分不由自主地向下一坠，而身后喊叫声和枪声同时响起——  
有一只手抓住了他。  
楼顶上那个人像是天上掉下来的——如果他是掉下来的话，那么一定是从那儿来的。布鲁斯被猛地拉上去，那个人抱住了他，贴着地面翻滚而过。火星四溅，他听到子弹打在水泥地和那人身体上弹开的声音。他们一起向后跌去，砰咚一声巨响，撞开屋面楼梯间的门，连着滚下十几级阶梯，摔在了平台上。探照灯光从上面的窗子掠过，一阵雪亮，跟着全暗，将他们——他们撕裂一样的呼吸，剧烈颤动着、紧贴在一起的身躯，都浸在了潮水般涌上来的黑暗下面。

“布鲁斯……”那个声音说。  
“你他妈的在做什么！”  
布鲁斯·韦恩，蝙蝠侠，从来没有说出过这个词，任何时候，任何地方都没有过。但现在它简直像自己有了意志一样从他嘴唇上迸出来，他在发抖，怒气让他根本没有办法停住。“如果你要继续这个游戏的话，超人，你该从天上飞下来。那是救世主的舞台——不是这儿！”   
短暂的、一瞬间的沉默。布鲁斯突然感到了什么不对的地方，他抱过克拉克，他吻过他，他知道他的身体有多温暖。但是现在靠着他的躯体，握在他手上的这只手，却几乎和他自己的一样凉。  
“不，布鲁斯，”他听见克拉克的声音回答，“……我飞不起来了。”

探照灯光柱又一次扫过，布鲁斯在那一瞬间看到了克拉克的脸，湿淋淋的，被灯光映得煞白。他说不出话，这在他简直是无法想象的事。第二阵沉默比上一次来得更长，即使他极力控制，发出来的声音还是变哑了。“克拉克·肯特！你知道你该去调查，去找那些家伙，找到真相！不是在这儿……”  
“扔下你一个人吗？！”  
布鲁斯猛地哽住了。这是他第一次听到克拉克这样接近于愤怒的喊声。他们在黑暗中彼此瞪视，抑制不住地喘息着，颤抖的呼吸吹到了对方脸上。  
“……不！”克拉克说。  
“下楼！下楼！绕到对面去，封锁出口……快！行动！快！”  
他们同时听到了对面楼顶传来的喊叫。在这个高度看去，所有视线可及的街角都晃动着手电光柱，车灯闪动，好像无数细小的水流分支一样流动着，声浪如同波浪拍打，从四面八方涌向这座楼，将它变成了一座孤岛。  
“来吧，我们得离开这儿。”克拉克低声说。  
布鲁斯在探照灯晃动的间隙中看向窗外，河面在这些光线下反射着，冰冷地、安静地泛着涟漪。“离开。”他重复说，嘴角掠过一丝难以形容的冷笑，突然用某种可怕的力气抓住了克拉克的手臂。  
“你说你不会离开我的，对吗？”

“Clear！”  
如同其他沿河建筑，这座楼的出口和大多数房间都设在朝向河水的一面，背面则被一座车库遮去了大部分——它横在两栋楼中间，形成了一个突兀而难看的平台，所以屋顶的间距才会那么大。现在从最外侧的转角开始，底层各个方向都传来了通话声，守住入口的警察们向彼此打个手势，几乎同时冲进了楼梯间。脚步声、窗户的乒乓开关声、杂物倒地声以及一切搜索时的声音立即弥漫走道，一层一层向上漫去。似乎只一刻工夫，砰一声闷响，通向楼顶的门被撞开了。  
“All clear！”  
“他们不在这儿！”  
领队的警官皱紧了眉头。前后不到五分钟，毫无遗漏，出口和周围楼顶都设有看守，还有半空的探照灯光——这是一次没法挑剔的搜查，但那两个人就是凭空消失了。现在除了他那些伙计们的喘气声和楼顶传来的脚步，这座楼梯简直是安静的，风从窗口灌进来，啪哒一下，连某处石灰剥落或是碎水泥块掉在地下的声音都听得见。  
那警官猛地跳了起来。  
那不是什么石灰和水泥块，是那座车库——车库顶部的通风口打开的声音！  
“快回去！堵住那该死的车库！快！快！”  
警官大吼着，头一个冲下了楼梯。急促杂沓的奔跑喊叫声跟着他滚滚涌下来，向被挡在另一侧的车库急奔过去。但几乎在他们刚奔过转角的同一瞬，发动机轰地震响，有经验的警察一听就知道是电线短路发动的声音，轮胎擦地，哐当一声，车库的卷闸门撞上半空，尘土迸飞，尖声摩擦直刺耳膜，一辆车在冲出门洞的同时90度兜转，向着几十米外的街口笔直冲了过去！  
“让开！让开！！”  
警察们大叫起来，猛向车头两侧跳去，身体撞上墙面的闷响和摔倒的滚翻声眨眼间就被那辆车扔在了后面。只有对讲机通话嗡嗡震动，还像影子一样死追着它。“……一辆黑色SUV！车牌CZ-D-263……他出了住宅区，正在向河滨路……拦住他！”  
警笛尖鸣，车灯一字排开横过路面，将整条河滨路划成了三段。降低了高度、刺得人眼睛都睁不开的探照灯在车身上反射过来，将螺旋桨卷起的尘土都照得清清楚楚。现在除非那辆SUV的驾驶者会什么魔法或者隐身术，否则几秒钟后——  
发动机全速轰鸣，所有警察：警车里的，路面两侧的，正在奔跑赶过来的；一起睁大了眼睛。那辆冲上街道的车根本没有转弯，事实上，连减速停顿都没有。一瞬之间，它在他们眼前横过街面，撞开河岸护栏，划过一条斜向上方的抛物线，然后毫不犹豫地——如果车也可以说犹豫的话——哗啦！水花冲天，就在那儿整个儿摔进了东河。

“打捞队！叫他们再快些。对，五分钟内！”  
“封锁河道！封锁河道！向对岸和下游搜寻……也派一支打捞队过去，现在！”  
吉姆·戈登站在被撞坏的护栏边，闪烁的灯光，来往奔跑的人影，警车、吊车、拖车和打捞船的影子在他身边搅成了一团，叫喊、命令、通话和报告声，各种机械在转动碰撞，扩音器、螺旋桨和发动机的轰鸣像雨季的河水一样翻腾着，但他似乎既没看见也没听见。灯光和杂乱的阴影不停晃过他脸上，那张温文尔雅的脸现在简直铁青得令人害怕。  
一个逃犯的阴影，还是一群人？  
什么人？  
“长官，车上的三个警察，4754和4762证实死亡，4761号跳车的时候受了伤，我们现在就去医院联系他。”  
“好。”戈登简单地说，眼睛始终盯着那些打捞的人影，一阵喊叫，河水像漩涡似的冒着气泡翻腾开来，一个黑魆魆的影子吊出水面，然后又是第二阵更大的叫声。  
“……车里没有人！”  
“一找到他立刻向我报告，立刻！”  
“是，长官！”  
一队巡警正在他旁边跑向打捞船，其中一个听到这几句话的时候突然眼睛一亮，有点迟疑地停下来，向戈登走近了一步。“呃，长官……”  
“菜鸟！嘿！快跟上！”他们的领队，一个胖胖的警探不耐烦地大声叫道。   
“……长官！我有4761号的情况报告！”那个巡警突然用更大的音量喊道——他是个非常年轻的小伙子，这时候笔直地立正站在那儿，一张脸涨得通红，就像昨天刚走出校门似的。  
戈登皱起眉头，挥手示意那胖警探等一下。“你在说什么，孩子？”他对那个年轻的巡警说。  
“我说……我是说，长官！4761号巡警，他不可能在那辆押送车上！”  
戈登的脸色瞬间变了。  
“为什么？”  
“今天，就是26日晚上，我被临时派去支援911转接中心。晚上11点37分有一个桥梁街来的电话，在现场回复的那辆巡逻车，车上两名警员就是4750和……4761号。十分钟后押送车出发的时候，他们还在四个街区以外，不可能……”  
戈登打断了他。“911中心一晚上有多少电话？”  
“我值班两小时，47个，长官。”  
“你记得每一个的回复？”  
“是的！长官。”  
戈登瞪着他，然后猛地抄起了手机。“……对，你们在哪儿？……什么！”  
“是的！”电话那边的声音几乎是在大喊，“医院说今晚没有任何受伤警员的纪录……他也不在家里……4761号，他失踪了！”  
冷汗从戈登掌心无声无息地渗了出来。警服、肩章，警徽的反光像一片巨大的幻影在他眼前晃动，那里有多少隐藏着的影子，是他看不到的？  
年轻巡警又激动、又好奇地睁大眼睛看着。戈登注意到了这眼光，他只思考了十几秒就做出了决定。  
“孩子，”他拍了拍年轻人紧绷的肩膀，“想换个比接听911更有趣的工作吗？”

奈若岛。  
当数百名警察和水上巡逻队展开搜查的时候，这座可以在哥潭地图中直接画上红字标记的岛却是一片可怖的安静。它在河面上游，坠车地点两公里以外，按照惯例，警方第一时间已经停止渡轮，切断了那座唯一的桥。现在最有经验的警察也不会在这儿浪费精力。只有风和每夜一样吹过街道，在窗洞间回响，犹如垂死的鬼魂的呜咽，如果鬼也会死的话。  
灯光在一扇窗子后亮了起来。虽然那只是盏黯淡的白炽灯，灯丝吱吱作响，似乎下一刻就要烧断了。但它的光还是把那些栖息在电线杆和屋角上的乌鸦吓了一跳，啊啊乱叫着，拍着翅膀飞起来，在和它们同一颜色的夜空中消失了。  
“我的天……这儿真的！”克拉克说，看着桌上的箱子：剪刀、纱布、药瓶；这简直是一只正规的急救箱。他下意识地向墙上瞥了一眼，没有执照，这里之前一定是给走私犯提供服务的黑诊所，在——蝙蝠侠出现之前。  
“我说过，这是我的哥潭。”布鲁斯·韦恩回答。他倚在长沙发上，和克拉克一样全身湿透了，血肉模糊的伤口在灯下绽露着，河水还在从沾在脸上的黑发，从惨白的脸颊上流下来——这些家具，这座空荡的破房子和他们，简直像是一个活生生的《悲惨世界》的美国翻版。区别只是没有任何流浪汉和罪犯会用这样骄傲的声音说话而已。  
“我会睡过去，”韦恩将针头刺进自己的手臂，用他习惯的那种命令语气说，“你要……帮我处理下这些伤……”   
“我知道，布鲁斯。”克拉克说。他听到了受伤的人极力抑制的喘息，因此不想让他再说下去。“你会没事的。”  
布鲁斯把针筒丢到地上，并没有回答。他盯着克拉克，一动不动地看了好一会儿，然后突然伸出手——用他没有受伤的那一只狠狠抓住了他。  
“你呢？”他说。  
“……什么？”  
“废话！”布鲁斯喊出了声。他深蓝色的眼睛逼视着超人，这双眼睛——这眼光仍然和蝙蝠侠一模一样，就像燃烧着的、淬过火的利刃直刺过来。“告诉我你怎么样！”  
“我……”克拉克说，那眼光让他喘不上气。“我想这是暂时的。这种……情况太阳出来之后就会缓解，最多过几天就会……”  
但是布鲁斯紧盯着他，以对一个伤者而言大到可怕的力气猛地把他向自己拉过去。克拉克大吃一惊，他不敢挣开那只手，也不敢就这样俯身下去压到他的伤口，结果他只能用空着的那只手臂支着沙发扶手，半跪在地板上。他的额头和布鲁斯的贴在了一起，那双眼睛就在他眼前，好像要一直刺进心脏里去了。  
“别——对我说谎！”布鲁斯极慢地说，每一个字都像被碾压、切削、挫磨了无数次才吐出来的，“再也别——对我说谎了！

“我从来不说谎，布鲁斯。”克拉克轻声说，像每次一样腼腆地天真地笑了起来。“……我是超人呀！”  
他对着那双眼睛微笑，一直笑着。他根本不知道布鲁斯·韦恩是不是真的相信了这句话。但是刚注射的麻醉药、劳累、紧张和疼痛终于在那具身体中起了反应，那双锋利的眼睛直视着他，一点一点地，慢慢模糊起来——  
他睡着了。  
他睡得很熟，在一切清理完毕，躺到了至少是干燥的床上的时候仍然睡着。克拉克关了灯，极轻地，几乎是小心翼翼地将双唇在他脸颊上碰了碰——虽然他知道他现在是不会醒的。  
“克拉克……”昏睡的人模模糊糊地说，然后又静了下去。室内回荡着两个人的呼吸，以及另一个人无意识地轻轻回应那句呓语的声音。

“没事的，布鲁斯。我是……超人呀……”


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Superman

超人望着窗外。  
整个街区可能都没有第二盏灯在窗子后亮着，至于路灯，它们在这夜里的岛上比警察还要稀罕。粘稠而浓重的、混合物般的黑暗向每个角落蔓延过去，像一片腐败的沼泽，泥浆在蠕动，噗噗冒着气泡，连那让人快要窒息的感觉都一样。  
他是在窒息，确切地说，是某种灼烧的感觉。它在他身体里，每次呼吸、每一次心跳和血液流动它都跟着跳动一次。他能感到它在动、慢慢地、一吋一吋，像条会喷火的活生生的生物一样爬行着。  
它要撕裂他。  
他又看到了那个桥底钢架上的炸弹。他飞下去，用热视线切断了固定支架。定时器跳动着00:30的数字，还有时间，足够把它扔到海上去。  
“滴——！”   
定时器尖声鸣叫，在他手中猛地飞转起来，所有读数一起归零。“哗啦！！”“砰！”他抓着它摔向海面。一声沉闷的巨响，海水狂涌，铺天盖地。他模模糊糊听到桥上无数车轮的滚动摩擦，那儿什么也没有。水都在这儿，淹没了他，海面像一块巨大的、燃烧着的棺盖向他落下来，然后——

克拉克听到了声音。虽然他必须像小时候学着控制听力的时候，把所有力气都用来“听”。就算这样，那声音也是杂乱模糊，好像从快坏掉的收音机里传来的。有人在说话，脚步声似远又近，在他耳边嗡嗡震动，而方向，声音的方向——他们正朝着这座房子走了过来。  
“嘿！你那该死的窝还没到吗？”  
三四个影子在街心晃荡着，从脚步歪斜程度来看是喝醉了酒，或者嗑了药，很可能两样都有。这些用人的声音叫嚷着，但已经很难说他们是人的东西一边走，一边骂骂咧咧，不时被反胃的呕吐声打断一阵，然后又是更响亮的咒骂。  
“听见吗，混蛋！”  
“我们想……嗝，明天干他一票，现在一个条子都没……嗝……”  
“明天？看这儿，哈！看看这是什么！”  
克拉克没想到他们会看见他，他是思考得太紧张了。这一刻他可以跑开，可以打晕这些家伙，就算现在的他也一样。但是……布鲁斯在那儿，受了伤，睡着。如果这些人有同伴，有什么计划，如果他们想到了……  
如果！  
克拉克猛地一颤，领头的一个已经晃到了他身边，那张嘴热烘烘地朝他脸上喷着酒气，一管冰凉的枪口同时戳了上来。  
“别动，宝贝儿……如果你不想脸蛋多个窟窿……”  
那家伙冲他大笑着。克拉克下意识地向后仰了仰头，希望这醉鬼别注意到他脚上的红靴子。他的制服扔在了那房子里，现在这件不知哪个走私犯丢下的衣服，见鬼，当然不可能合身。衬衫的头几个扣子根本没法扣拢，锁骨和大半个胸膛都露在外面。那家伙正死死盯着那儿，舔着嘴唇，另一只手摸索着……什么爬虫一样又凉又黏的液体沾上了克拉克的皮肤。另外两个一起吹了声口哨，下流地放声哈哈大笑起来。  
“嘿！算了吧，放开他！我们可没时间干这个。”  
第四个喊道。他是他们中最年轻的一个，在他那些同伴忙乎着的时候已经走开了好一段，不耐烦地回头叫着。“我说！够了！”

“吱嘎！”  
轮胎擦地声刺耳生疼，车灯光柱猛然一片雪亮，几乎所有人都睁不开眼睛。这辆车一定是开向某些更深、更暗的街区里去的，而且在这深夜的岛上开出了全速。在它冲出巷口的一刻，那个年轻的混混正走到巷子中央，他多半是想过去拉开那几个置若罔闻的家伙。但一瞬之间灯光直刺，他本能地闭了下眼，脚步一顿，那辆车就在正对着他的方向——  
年轻人大叫了一声。然而这条巷子太窄，车身几乎塞满了它，他在那一瞬间只来得及从正对车头跳到了侧面，而那车跟着停也不停地疾冲，四十米，三十，二十……其他几个在这不到一秒的时间甚至不知道发生了什么，只是下意识伸手挡着眼睛，张开了嘴巴……  
“砰咚！”他们什么也没看见，叫也没叫出声，猛地被什么力量扔到了一边。克拉克已经一步冲到街心，抓住那个年轻的混混，用他现在所有的速度一把抱住了他。“砰！” 他们在下一个半秒一起跌倒在地，轱辘辘滚翻出去；第二声闷响，克拉克的后背重重撞上了墙根。几乎同时嗤、嗤、嗤，枪口消音器连续震动。“吱——！”那辆车在不到五米外刹住了。  
血腥气。  
没有声音。那几具尸体一定被子弹冲力钉到了墙上，然后慢慢滑下去，连一下落地声也没发出来。车灯刺眼地亮着，在溅得一片狼藉的墙上和地面反射开，将空气染成了一种诡异的黑红混合色。沉默持续了十几秒，或者更长，然后有个声音在灯光后面低沉地发了出来。  
“去看看。”  
“他们死了。”  
“我说去看看。”

这些人说的是英语，但是一种非常古怪的英语。克拉克听过它，诡异的、遥远东方边境的音调，布鲁斯·韦恩用来伪装的音调。他听着车门推开，一双皮靴——相当沉重的军用皮靴踏上了地面。“喀！”弹夹碰撞声。超人听到了他自己的心跳。  
他几乎想到这些人是谁了。  
“喀！喀！喀！”  
那双靴子走动起来，沉闷的踢在死人肉体上的响声，几下低沉的咕哝——这次并不是英语。然后它调转方向，向被撞得最远的这两个人走过来。克拉克感到那年轻人的身体在他身下动了动，可能在发抖，也可能是忍耐不住想跳起来了。  
“现在……不要动！”  
克拉克低声说。“喀啦！”被那靴子踢起来的小石子滚过地面，发出了一串几乎听不清的尖响。   
“记着不要动！”  
克拉克骤然跳起身来，直奔向那片最暗的影子。发音诡异的喊叫马上在他身后刺破了夜空。砰砰几声，子弹打在两边破旧的山墙上，有一颗几乎是擦着他的耳鬓飞过去的。车门撞击声发动机运转声同时咆哮，灯柱倏地扫射过来，将他的身影长长地、扭曲地向前延伸开去。那辆车原地掉头——它已经没时间去看那年轻人的死活——向着这个出乎意料的影子猛地追了过去。

克拉克奔跑着。这是他的身体能做到的速度，至少几分钟内，那辆车都远远坠在他身边疾吹的风声后面。但他，他不认得这岛上的路，只是直觉或本能地朝着离那房子最远的方向跑下去。哪里？多长时间？他不知道。他只知道自己在喘息，像一个人——普通的体力不支的人一样大口喘息着，身体里那东西在动，愈来愈烫，每一次呼吸他都觉得它要在下一次烧起来了。  
尖利的车轮声。  
 _布鲁斯……_  
枪声。  
 _布鲁斯！_  
声音逼近了他。“砰！”又一颗子弹打在脚边不到一呎的地面上，水花四溅，将紧绷在他腿上的牛仔裤都迸湿了。  
水……？  
克拉克仰起头，一滴水珠立即凉冰冰地掉在他脸上。他的头发、肩膀、后背湿了一片。大约是某座建筑的水管裂开了，他刚跑过的那片街面湿得一塌糊涂，在黑暗中也能看见水面的反光。那么，那辆车紧跟着就会——   
“哗啦！”  
灯光大亮，水花一片耀眼，溅起几乎一层楼的高度，车身黝黑的影子在反光和水雾中骤然一晃。克拉克紧盯着它，他的指尖握得煞白，就像很久以前那个紧张的、不知所措的堪萨斯男孩一样。  
“我做不到……爸！这不可能！”

_你做得到，克拉克。_

他深吸一口气，向着那片水雾吹了过去。  
“嘎啦！”  
细微的凝结破裂声，在车轮和发动机声里几乎听不到。反光迸射，那片白茫茫的水雾突然在空气中停住了——白茫茫的冰霜完全盖住了车头和整片风挡玻璃。一阵不可置信的大叫，轮胎急转，车里的人一定是想要刹住它。但是他们下方的街面，它现在就像一月的苏必利尔湖，车轮在第一下转速中就可怕地打横歪了过来。同时失去视线和控制的车辆尖声呼啸，猛地向着一侧——  
“哗啦！！”  
车灯粉碎，被割裂的黑暗立即重新笼罩下来，将一切覆盖在了它的影子下面。即使那里的人还能看的话，他们也什么都看不到。  
那道人影消失了。

克拉克在颤抖。  
人、或者车，没有任何活着的东西发出声音，包括他的喉咙。冰凉、坚硬的墙在两侧耸立着，他摸索着，靠着它们。黎明前最深的那段黑暗吞没了他和一切，影子，甚至声音。只有感觉还在那儿，他在发抖，不是寒冷，当然不是。因为那东西——那东西在燃烧，它已经不再爬行，而是扭动，在血管、心脏和骨骼之间跳起什么疯狂古怪的舞蹈来了。  
布鲁斯……！  
但它还是停了，在天空出现第一丝灰白的时候平静了下来。克拉克抬起手——他的掌心是青白色的，浸透了冷汗——然后突然愣住了。他双唇间泛着铁锈的味道，渐渐变白的光线照着他的手，他看见了那抹刚沾上去的深红的颜色。  
那是他自己的血。

按照某些心理学理论，梦是一种想象。你梦中看到的是认为自己看到的世界，虽然你并没有意识到。所以布鲁斯·韦恩从不做梦，从他八岁那天开始。孩子们梦见游乐园、气球和冰淇淋的时候，他在那个应该是梦的地方看到的是一堆混乱的色块。大片大片的黑白色交杂在一起，像一个坏掉的魔方那样不听话地扭动着，发出呲啦呲啦的声音。然后，“砰！砰！”两声枪响，他醒过来，焦灼、不安，手心浸透了冷汗。阿尔弗雷德在他成年后才提起，那时每一个早晨，他的脸上都是叫做“愤怒”的表情；而布鲁斯已经不再去回忆了。  
这一次他又看到了它们，诡异的黑白交织的色块晃动着，像是被抽干颜色的马戏团古怪地跳跃着。他不想和它们耗费时间，他要醒过来，他必须醒过来。身体上有什么东西并不那么容易服从，但他只要一些时间，只要——  
但是时间在流动，那些黑白的色块一点一点淡了下去，越来越淡，最后消失了。它们变成了一片暖洋洋的、明亮的光，像五月的天空，像拍打着海浪的沙滩。布鲁斯没有见过它，可他好像知道它，那么温暖的感觉，他的双臂和嘴唇都记得。现在他又一次感到了，他浸在阳光里——一定是阳光，不会有别的东西那么美妙——一直浸到了胸膛下最深的地方。他在那里深深地、深深地睡了过去，没有枪响，只有一个很轻的声音，好像微风，好像梦的神灵发出的叹息。  
“我在这儿……”

布鲁斯醒了过来。他的双手是温暖而干燥的。阳光安静地在他眼前闪烁，在天花板上映出一抹透明的金色。现在已经是下午了，他睡了太久，并且从未睡得这样好——他因为这个短暂地失神了一会儿，然后——他看见了克拉克·肯特。  
黑发青年坐在地板上，头靠在他枕边，一只手臂搭着床沿，这种姿势显然是为了布鲁斯有什么动作的话，能够在第一时间叫醒他。但是某些超人也没法抵抗的疲倦让他就这样睡着了。一丝阳光照着那合拢的、泛着淡粉色的眼睑和微微颤动的睫毛，他的双唇略微张开，就像一个饮光的精灵似的。  
布鲁斯看着他，伸出手去，拂着那些沾在那张脸上的乱七八糟的发丝。克拉克在他第一次这么做的时候就醒了，但布鲁斯用眼神示意他不要动，于是他乖乖地靠在那里看着他，微笑了起来。“嗨，布鲁斯。”他轻声说。  
布鲁斯一根一根地拂着那些头发，把它们全部掠到了一边。他一定沉思着什么，但他一句话也没有说。而克拉克，被他的沉默弄得有些心慌意乱，只能一直那样微笑着，直到他听见了布鲁斯的——蝙蝠侠的声音。  
“你的名字，克拉克。告诉我你的名字。”  
克拉克为这个看似荒唐的问题停住了微笑。他知道他在问什么，那个答案，在那些连篇累牍的超人报道里写到过，他——超人对路易丝·莱恩说起过，但是那不一样。  
“卡尔-艾尔。”他说。  
布鲁斯的手离开了他的黑发，落在脸颊上。克拉克则忍不住侧过头，蹭了蹭他那起茧的粗糙的掌心。  
“卡尔……”  
他们有好一会儿没有说话，像两只第一次在阳光下依偎在一起的幼兽。当其中一个终于开口的时候，很难说是不是两个都感到了那么一点儿遗憾。  
“你发现了什么？”布鲁斯说，目光从克拉克的衣服和靴子上一掠而过，这让克拉克从心里叹了口气：他是不可能欺骗他的眼睛的。  
“我想是那些人。”克拉克说，讲着那场遭遇——除了他自己身体的那部分以外。“你知道那种语言，对吗？”  
“对。”布鲁斯说，在克拉克转述的发音中眼睛变成了海底一样深的颜色。他的脸是苍白的，嘴唇因为失血而干裂，但任何接触到那目光和声音的人都不可能怀疑他——他是——蝙蝠侠。  
“那个词，它的字面意思是‘飞行的火’，在他们的语言里，就是……导弹！”

“那辆车撞到你之前在向西南方开，对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“……阿克汉姆。”布鲁斯说，他猛地直起身，脸颊浮起了一片高烧病人似的红晕，在那张没有血色的脸，冰冷的眼睛和嘴角衬托下说不出的可怕。“雷肖古的计划……是的，毒气。他要先让这个城市恐慌……恐惧的、无处可去的哥潭，他要毁灭的是这个哥潭。”  
“但是布鲁斯。发射导弹的话，他需要一个不受干扰的地点，为什么制造爆炸来吸引警方注意？如果全城搜索……”  
“因为那就是他要的地点，一个不被搜索的最合适的地点……  
“皇家酒店！克拉克，皇家酒店。为什么要用热压弹，不是C-4？他不是要炸毁那房子，不是的。他只要造成案件，警方就会封锁那里，全面封锁，有谁会想到再次搜索……戒严线以内呢？”  
他眼中的海水犹如冰封。  
“我们会阻止他的！”  
“布鲁斯……”超人低声说。同时他记者的那一半有点走神地想，这也许是哥潭的黑骑士第一次自然而然地说出“我们”，真值得作篇报道……如果不是在这儿的话。  
布鲁斯·韦恩也许看出了他的心思，他忽然低低地笑了，把可怜的记者吓了一跳。“我们。半个蝙蝠侠，半个超人……可能是大半个，不算太糟，是吗？”  
“哦！”反应过来的克拉克说，眨了眨眼睛。“不只这些。这儿有两件衬衫，两条裤子，还有……”他从紧绷绷的牛仔裤袋里伸出手来，“……四十五美分。”  
昨天还是哥潭第一富豪的人瞪着那几枚可怜巴巴的硬币，一下子笑出了声。他伸出双手，揽着克拉克那浓密黑发的头，发凉干裂的嘴唇轻轻碰在了他的唇上。  
“不……”  
“我还有你，克拉克。”

“砰咚！”  
什么东西掉了下来。如果克拉克不是在布鲁斯的手碰到他那时就忘了去“听”的话，他早该在几分钟前就听见那儿的呼吸声了。  
那扇窗外有一个阳台，过去是木质雕花的，现在则腐朽得可以直接塞进壁炉。有个人抓着剩下的那点木头挂在那儿，他爬上来的时候高估了这玩意的承受力。布鲁斯居高临下地看着他，一只手扣着他的手臂——那堆木头还在吱呀吱呀响着，如果他不这么做，很快就会传来第二声闷响了。  
“告诉我为什么不把你从这儿扔下去！”蝙蝠侠阴森森地说。  
那个年轻人——克拉克吃了一惊，他认出了几小时前的年轻混混——呲牙咧嘴地对他们笑了笑，露出来八颗白牙。“嗨！”他说。  
“戈登！詹姆斯·戈登！他要我找到你，韦恩先生。但我想……我还找到了蝙蝠侠。”  
“你是谁？”  
“我叫约翰，”年轻人说，紧张地冒着汗，但确实，他这时的样子一点也不像一个街头混混了。他努力用那只空着的手抓住脖子上一条链子拽了拽，两个人同时看见了那里警徽的闪光。

“约翰·布雷克，GCPD。”


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Be with me

水上搜索停止了。夜幕再次笼罩下来的时候，对岸那座阴沉的、仿佛沉睡在塞壬脚下的城市里不间断的搜查、电视报道、游行或是喊叫，一丝也没有在风中被吹过来。波浪拍着堤岸，断断续续地响着。雾，夜晚水面的雾气弥漫起来，悄悄爬向那些废弃的码头。暗影中有什么人——也许不只一个人——正在等着它。  
低沉的机轮发动声，不是渡船，而是一条打捞水上垃圾的小拖轮。如果有人要用这种船过河，必须直挺挺地像货物或尸体一样，在船板下屏着气呆上半小时——这种短途偷渡是哥潭黑帮里公开的秘密。而开船的也很乐于在这时候敲上一笔。  
“又是你，伙计？今晚可不是个好时候。听着，两倍！否则没人会……”  
“砰！”  
“我会。”约翰·布雷克巡警说，对被他打昏的家伙挑了挑眉毛。  
水声中夹着一些更低沉的轰鸣，显然有条大得多的拖船正在码头的另一侧。约翰发动小船，尽量悄没声地，像条鲇鱼一样贴着岸边驶去。很快他就看见了那影子，阿克汉姆病院漆黑的影子蹲在黑暗里，屋顶的铁栏杆就像一排史前怪兽的牙齿，阴森森地，反射着青色的光。  
“昨晚那件事之后，他们会等着看警察的动静，至少要几小时。”布鲁斯·韦恩之前在那座破房子里说。“今天夜里，那些毒气一定会运过河——我们就从这儿开始。”  
“韦恩先生，比起从哪儿开始，你该想想从哪儿出去：没有桥，没渡轮，就算我把那小船弄过来，就算这样；你们要怎么从阿克汉姆的地下室……飞过去？对不起，但是我想……”年轻人尴尬地抓着头发看了看另一个。“我想你现在不能飞。”  
克拉克对他笑了笑。布鲁斯也在同时挑起嘴角，露出一个笑容，虽然那含义截然不同。  
“那些人，你跟他们混的那些，是给塞尔瓦托·玛若尼的酒吧运货的对吗？”  
“对，这帮家伙都是地下赛车出来的，Street Rod 02，120马力……能在第五大道上跟警车赛跑。”  
布鲁斯转向他，无表情地笑了。  
“那么，他们的摩托车呢？”

如果他还是那个着迷蝙蝠侠的孩子的话，准会对这个笑大喊一声：“哇哦，酷！”但现在约翰只觉得握着舵轮的手心忽冷忽热，湿漉漉的都是汗。阿克汉姆就在那儿，黑暗中最黑的一部分，或者这座岛的黑暗都是从那儿散发出来的。它是一个兽洞，一个夜枭的窠，安静，无声无息，仿佛声音本身被它撕碎然后吞吃掉了。  
那两个人呢？  
他看不见的建筑下半段里，地下室的灯突然灭了。

这座病院在稻草人之后似乎成了一座死城，但它的地下有什么还活着。来回走动的脚步，搬动的声音，门的开关声，在这天晚上和地下室空旷的四壁混杂在一起，要运走的东西（和人）则在它们之上投下大块大块、痉挛般扭动着的阴影。没有人说话。这让这片喧声透着一种诡异的寂静，确实，就像食肉兽或鸟伸出爪子，要扑向猎物之前那一刻那样。  
灯在这时候灭了。  
即使最大的爆炸声也不会比这一片黑暗中的静寂更骇人。看不见，也听不见，世界消失了，“人”的感觉也一样，剩下的是呼吸，空气，枪，以及——一个名字，一个和黑暗本身一样让人窒息的名字。那名字已经抵在某些人的嘴唇边上，冷冰冰地，将他们的喉咙扼住了。  
“原地别动！”终于有一个人说，伴着拉动弹夹的冰冷的碰撞声。“你，你们两个，去检查一下电源。”  
脚步声向外移动，渐渐变弱，然后消失了。几分钟，在黑暗中它似乎确实拉长到了几个小时。什么也没有发生。呼吸声，血管的跳动，一个不存在的人发出了没有声音的嘲笑。  
“轰隆——！”  
黑暗中的人一起大叫起来。那是摩托车的高速运转声。那个骑士，他们要抓住他，撕碎了他，否则哪怕在这疯人院里再过一会儿，他们就真的要发疯了。脚步声狂潮般向着那个方向冲去，好些人在第一眼瞥见夜空，什么其他的都还看不到的时候就扣动了扳机——  
眼睛在骤然的亮光中一阵收缩。轰鸣声接近了，摩托的黑色影子一掠而过。“突突突突！”几条或者十几条火蛇同时划开空气，尝到鹿血的猎犬也没有它们这么兴奋地向那影子直扑过去。“砰咚！”“轰！！！”它们将它从半空的抛物线顶点一把按上了地面，一声巨响，那堆废铁撞在所有人眼前，呼地一下燃烧了起来。  
车上是空的。  
另一阵轰鸣陡然响起，风声呼啸，笔直向着相反的方向吹去。显然，那个骑手在听到脚步那一刻就踩死油门，翻身跃下，第一辆摩托被惯性带向枪口的同时他已经就地翻滚，跃上了那里的第二辆车。几秒钟内，那片被扔在背后的喊叫就变成了发狂的咒骂和扫射，混乱的踩踏声、枪和人体的碰撞令人作呕地响成一片，有几个人开始冲向门口的汽车。然而有一个——那个最开始下令的人突然在这时听到了自己脑中“嗡”的一声震动——所有人，那间地下室里所有的人，他们现在全部在这儿！  
“回去！快！回地下室去！”那人大吼起来，将枪口戳上了旁边人的脖子，逼着他们扭头。但枪声压过了他的吼叫，至少一半的眼光——和子弹还死死粘在那黑色的背影上。而就在同时：  
“轰隆！！！”

一条火线，像远古时降临所多马和蛾摩拉城头的天火从屋顶最高处落了下来，一直没进地底。有人正在那里。那辆摩托并不只是一个诱饵，它是信号，它的轰鸣声命令那里的什么东西从通风管道落进了地下。一声巨响，地面剧震，跑着的那些人几乎一起摔倒在地上。阿克汉姆开始吼叫，它呻吟、扭动、颤抖，墙面大片裂痕猛地向上爬去。碎石块在空中迸飞起来，像是火山的最后一次警告，而岩浆——地下室犹如坠在岩浆最深处一样剧烈震动着，猛然——“轰！！！”  
奈若岛在第二阵巨响里整个儿颤动了，波浪拍打，扑上了约翰·布雷克的船舷。那座地下室和它里面所有出自人类之手的、巧妙而丑恶的东西一起变成了一片火海。火光冲了上来，刹那间没过每一片墙、每块楼板、每个窗洞，一直冲上屋顶最高的地方，将阿克汉姆烧成了一支直指天空的、巨大的火炬。天空映成了红色，那熊熊蹿动的光在它的背景上清晰地涂抹出了屋顶那道伫立着的剪影。  
摩托车发出尖利的呼啸，前轮倏地腾空，它那强大的冲力在火光中划起一条长长的深黑色的抛物线，一直冲向了半空。轰鸣声从四面八方同时震动，它的骑士就在那里迸出了一声大吼：  
“——克拉克！”  
屋顶上的人纵身跳了下去！  
甚至那些罪犯都在这一瞬不由自主叫出了声，然而那个人影掠过空气，仿佛他是什么生来会飞行的生物，即使失去翅膀也有某些本能的动作那样。下一瞬间，他的弧线和那条抛物线的最高点交汇在了一起——火光疾晃，那个人在后座一把揽住了骑士的腰，一辆摩托和两个人在轰鸣声中猛地俯冲——“砰咚！”轮胎碰上地面的一秒钟内已经自上下而向前，深黑的影子破开火光，径直向岛的另一侧，通向哥潭那一侧冲了过去。

反应过来的罪犯们爆出了一阵大喊，汽车发动声急转起来，机枪扫射跟着它向那影子发疯般追下去。火舌飞舞，一道接一道亮光犹如闪电照亮了街巷两边破败的建筑。那条黑影就在它们之中飞驰，斜冲、急停、左右连续转折，即使有生命的动物，一头黑豹，或者传说中乘着火焰飞行的龙也不会有它那样的速度。它经过的所有墙和地面在枪弹下不停碎裂，碎石屑裹着发焦的热气呼地掠过，但它们连后座那个人在风里颤动着的发稍都沾不上。  
“那些东西不会打伤我的！”  
“闭嘴，克拉克！”  
骑士连做了两个90度转弯，空气骤然闪亮，路灯光在他前方伸展出去，一直伸向河水对面。那是那座唯一的桥，中间部分的栏杆桥板都升了起来，只有赤裸的钢架还支在那儿，像是一面泛着冷光的罗网，等着猎物向它扑上去一样。  
谁是猎物？  
“突突突！”又一串扫射，那辆摩托原地旋转，车头偏移，前轮已经贴到了最后一块桥板的边缘。而它既不转弯，也不刹车，如同病院上空一样长长的一声轰鸣，车身腾空，向半空直刺上去。“吱嘎——！”后面那辆汽车几乎在最后一刻才刹住，小半个车身都冲出桥面，悬在了钢架上空。车里的人猛地向后甩去，只有司机张大了口，盯着那映在车窗上就要坠落的影子——  
“跳！！”  
一声巨响，黑影迸飞，第一道影子砰地坠落，砸在对面的混凝土板与钢架之间，又弹了起来，烧成一团火球，在一连串可怕的震动撞击声中向河面摔去。而第二道——后座的人抱着他的骑士，就在那声大喊中纵身跃起，两个人自上而下，倾斜地向河面射出一条直线，“哗！”在摩托坠地前他们已经一起摔进了河水。那条小拖轮以12节的速度行驶过来，有一个人猛地伸手抓住船舷，哗啦一声，水花如瀑布四溅，他们同时滚落在了船板上。那条船跟着一头钻进桥梁遮挡的阴影，当桥上的人冲下车，举枪向下扫射的时候，它已经驶出了100多米。子弹在侧舷水面上激起无数串混杂的水花与火花，风将喊叫声向后吹去，很快便听不见了。  
“哇哦……酷！”约翰举起他沾满汗水的手，大声地说。

躺在船上的两个人大口喘息着，克拉克的手仍然揽在布鲁斯腰上，他的胸膛贴着他的背，他的呼吸拂在他滴着水的头发和后颈上，体温渗过湿透的衣服，简直可以听到两具身体里的两颗心一起跳动的声音。  
然后他听见了布鲁斯的笑声。  
黑暗骑士在他怀里转了个身，用手臂揽住了他。他的身躯在笑声中颤动，锋利的眼睛荡漾起一片明亮而柔和的光，双唇贴到了克拉克湿漉漉的额头上。  
“知道吗，克拉克，哥潭的男孩们都有个理想，就是带上他们的女朋友在跨海大桥飙一次车——虽然这儿不是跨海大桥，但是，差不多了！”  
“女朋友？！”  
“别在意细节，克拉克，”布鲁斯·韦恩大笑着回答，“别在意细节！”

通讯器震响的时候，即使卢修斯·福克斯也很难完全保持冷静。事实上，在爆炸前最后那次通话过去一天两夜之后，找到信号几乎是不可能的事。但它响了，在空旷的科技开发部里激起了一片叫人心惊的回声。  
“……韦恩先生？”  
“卢修斯。”  
科学家长长地松了一口气。“你在哪儿，先生？”  
“蝙蝠洞。”  
秘密洞穴的大部分装备都在失火后移到了新的地下工作室，但基于某种未雨绸缪的考虑，那儿始终留着一套战甲和必要的电脑终端。昨天夜里的两个人就这样扶着对方的肩膀，穿过大半个城市的地下水道——如果雷肖古想到这一点的话。但除了阿克汉姆，他大约没有精力想其他的了，布鲁斯冷笑着想——穿过清晨雾气中凉得像冰的瀑布，回到了这里。他们一起休息，一起更衣和整理，但谁也不提起下一个夜晚就要到来的战斗。  
同样不被提起的还有另一件事。  
“现在需要我做什么吗？”  
“不，只有……一件。”这是福克斯第一次听到蝙蝠侠的声音隐约发着颤，他不想说那声音几乎是温柔的。“我需要超人的资料，特别是……”他停顿了一下，“特别是能够伤害他的身体、产生病变，或者……所有类似作用的那些。所有的，卢修斯，越快越好。”  
布鲁斯关闭了通讯。克拉克不在蝙蝠洞里，他知道他在日出后出去了，小心翼翼地，生怕惊醒了他；虽然他在他的体温离开身边那一刻就醒了。现在他合了一会儿眼睛，轻轻吐出一口气，也向通往庄园的升降机走去。

阿尔弗雷德已经打发走了那些重修的工人。现在这片未完成的工地空空荡荡，静得像是艾略特笔下出没水妖和精怪的荒原。除了洞穴上方那一部分，它几乎完全还是失火那一夜的样子。坍塌的、烧得焦黑的墙，没有玻璃的窗洞，遍地瓦砾和支楞在那儿、空着的脚手架。阳光从东翼雉堞后面——这儿唯一的屋顶——斜射下来，给废墟抹上了一层金色。那让它看起来比实际的样子更高大，也更加荒凉，像是一座古老的，某个被遗忘的民族所造的神殿。它的影子向那片荒芜了的、长满野草和零零落落白色小花的庭园长长地伸展了过去。  
克拉克就站在那儿，在过去的花园中央。他向天空伸开双臂，阳光照着他，给他的脸颊、鼻梁、嘴唇、闭着的双眼镶上了一圈透明的光晕。他看上去就像——像是要这样飞上去，永远消失在那片美丽的、涌动着云层和光芒的天空中一样。  
布鲁斯决不承认那一瞬间刺进他胸口的感觉，但是他一步跨过去，用力抓住了克拉克的手臂。力量之大，如果那不是超人的话，都可以听见臂骨在他手掌下轻微的响声。“克拉克！”他大声说。  
透明的蓝眼睛睁了开来，惊讶地看着他。“布鲁斯？我以为……你会再睡一会儿……”他结结巴巴地说，像个偷吃糖果被捉住的孩子。这表情让布鲁斯放松了一点儿，但他仍然抓着他，体温从他手心传递过来，因为阳光而比前夜里高一些，温暖柔韧的感觉透过皮肤，一直向他的身体渗了进去。  
那是他的克拉克。  
布鲁斯松开了手。“你刚才的样子……”他喃喃地说，“好像迷路了一样，找不到你的象牙城堡了吗？小王子。”  
克拉克望着他悄悄地笑了。“我的城堡不是象牙的，”他说，“它是水晶……和冰。”  
他们坐在那片草地上，没干的露水打湿了他们的长裤。克拉克屈起一条腿，抱着膝盖把头转过来，以便看到听他说话的人。他说着北极的城堡，从星星里坠下来的飞船，堪萨斯的农场，大片大片的麦田，还有许许多多他飞过那片天空的时候看到和听到的东西。他的黑发飘起来落在眼睛上，然后风和布鲁斯的手指又把它们掠开。他向着他微笑，那个笑容将落在他脸上的阳光都照亮了。

布鲁斯听着，听着，并没有说话，虽然有好几次他几乎就要张开嘴唇——但是，不，他不习惯这个。记忆像一堆曾经无比晶莹璀璨的玻璃球，童年结束了，它们呆在抽屉最深的角落里，再也没有被打开过。有一天你想了起来，从那些薄薄的尘土中将它们倒出来。哗啦！它们散了一地，滚动着，闪烁着从前一样漂亮的光芒，但那串响声，不，它并不是一句话。  
他倾听着，克拉克的一只手支在野草和花中间，他将手放在上面，手指交缠着握在一起，但他们都没有意识到。  
风吹着他们的头发，从什么地方飘来了鸟儿的歌唱声。  
“以前这儿是个花圃，”布鲁斯终于说，他自己都奇怪为什么会想到这个，“……我母亲的花圃。她喜欢玫瑰花，种了很多。她告诉我要开花的时候，我会整天蹲在这儿，想看看它们是怎么开花的……”  
对布鲁斯·韦恩来说，玫瑰在很长时间里都是一个字面意义的植物学名词，词典上的分类，堆满那些花里胡哨的晚会大厅和长餐桌，或者不记得名字的美女发髻边的装饰品。但他说着的时候，有什么东西悄无声息地回来了，他记起了那些芬芳的、甜蜜的香气；清晨第一缕阳光下滚动着，啪哒一声掉下去的露珠；母亲接过花别在胸口的样子，她摸摸他的头发，抬起眼睛向父亲微笑；还有刚刚张开的花瓣，它们轻轻地、痒酥酥地拂过他的手心——  
“在开花呢，妈妈！”小小的布鲁斯喊道，“它在开花呢！”  
“……布鲁斯？”克拉克说，用他的蓝眼睛看着他。于是他抬起手放在上面，那双眼睛眨了眨，睫毛轻轻拂过他的手心，就像很久以前的那些花瓣一样。  
布鲁斯移开手，将嘴唇落了上去。

那个吻从一开始就变成了火焰，它从眼睑、嘴唇、颈子落向胸口，“理智”被烧毁了，“思想”化成了飞灰。一片温暖的、芬芳甜蜜的海环绕着布鲁斯，波浪淹没了他，那是克拉克的身体，他的肌肤、他的温度、他的气息——他将一个一个滚烫的灼人的吻印上去，草叶上的水珠沾湿了他们，在身体上蒸腾起来，燃烧着——那还是不够。他要什么呢？他在渴望什么呢？他已经很久没有这样过了。他听见克拉克的声音，在模糊的颤抖和抽咽中断断续续说着“你的伤口”之类的话，但是他回答：  
“忘了它……克拉克，现在忘了它……”  
当他终于进入克拉克体内的时候，那黑发的头向后仰去，阳光洒满了那赤裸的身体和他们背后的废墟，就像最古老的神殿中最美丽的一尊雕像。在那光辉灿烂，距离天国如此接近的殿堂里，有个声音在歌唱着：

_他不只是一个英雄，  
他是我眼中的神像。_


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Kiss

哥潭在咆哮。  
这座城市的声音通常是冷笑，嘶嘶地，在浓重的黑暗背后发出呻吟般的尖叫。但今天的夜幕甚至没有降下来，白昼的余光还在建筑间浮动着，把玻璃幕墙反射的光亮和长长的阴影扭在一起，撒满了每条街道。哥潭在沉睡，阿克汉姆的火光熄灭之后，它诡异地、深深地睡了过去，整整一天，什么也没有发生。由于搜查令管制，出行的人和车辆都比平时少得多。那些高楼变成了一片平静的海面，将沉默中的筹划、准备、行动……不论什么，将它们完全淹没了。  
然后突然之间，海水狂涌，巨浪冲天。上千人同时奔跑起来，大声喊叫着，警车尖鸣着冲过街道，螺旋桨声仿佛一场东海岸最大的台风在空气里爆发开来。哥潭醒了，它开始咆哮。后来有些老工人说，他们“只有大萧条那会儿的示威游行才听过这么吓人的声音”。天还没有完全黑下去，月亮灰白的影子幽灵一样在玻璃上飘动，仿佛它也不想从那片可怖的声浪中露出头来似的。  
“封锁跨海大桥！隧道全面禁止通行！必要的话立即开火……对，我的命令！” 吉姆·戈登向对讲机大吼道。“直升机！直升机全部向皇家酒店上空……快！”  
地面随着脚步猛烈震动，荷枪实弹的防暴警察包围过来，直升机呼啸震耳欲聋，灯柱从三四个方向同时扫射，让人完全睁不开眼睛，黑色人影就在第一抹夜幕中一个接一个向楼顶落了下去——

蝙蝠侠刹住了车。  
这是街区封锁线内最暗的一条巷子，他熄灭车灯，在迅速变暗的阴影中同样迅速地划过操作板，指示灯闪烁起来，所有警方无线电的声音在同一时间充满了车厢。他听了大约一分钟，即使隔着面具，克拉克也能感到他的眉头皱紧了。  
“他不在那儿。”蝙蝠侠沙哑地说，凝视着几条街外晃动的探照灯。“但是……”  
“滴！！”  
但是通讯器突然响了。  
即使皇家酒店之夜重演一次，在它顶楼上震响的声音也不会如此惊心动魄。唯一能使用这条专用线路的人在一小时前发送资料之后——蝙蝠侠的嘴角绷紧了——决不可能在这时试图联络他。  
除非在那里的并不是卢修斯·福克斯。  
“你好，布鲁斯。”  
空气震动，线路另一端的声音像是还在指导他如何在冰面站住脚步，而不是发出死亡的邀请。“你知道我在哪儿——  
“一个人过来。”  
“布鲁斯！你不能……”克拉克大声说。然而后者猛地用冰冷的带着手套的手将他拉过去，狠狠吻上了他，把所有要迸出口的话——不只是他的，还有他自己的——全都堵在了嘴唇下面。当他们分开的时候，超人在他怀里剧烈地喘着气——他又忘了要呼吸，蝙蝠侠想，把手指轻轻地按在他颤动的双唇上。“我能。”他说。  
“现在听我说，克拉克。”他命令道，“——我知道他们要做什么。”

灯光发疯般地晃动，跨海大桥和酒店上空的眩光几乎穿透了大气，而城市中大多数建筑在这个夜晚并没有亮起来，这让那些光在周围无边无际的黑暗中更加刺眼。它们像箭矢一样疾射过来，裹着直升机卷起的狂风扑向和它们同一高度的玻璃，幕墙低沉地震动着，仿佛要被刺穿了一样。  
雷肖古放下望远镜，对那些虚无缥缈的尖刺冷笑了一下。韦恩大厦的确是哥潭最好的制高点，而它的主人——他转过头，漆黑的影子正站在几秒钟前还空无一人的平台上，就像是他用作代号的动物那样飞上来的。  
“How？”蝙蝠侠嘶哑地说，比起质问更接近某种阴沉的嘲讽。福克斯正看着他——像平常一样坐在桌边，除了身后黝黑的枪口之外看起来安然无恙；他见过的两张阴沉面孔和微笑着的、优雅一如绅士的雷肖古；这些人影让大厅显得更加空旷，每个词的发音似乎都嗡嗡地震动了起来。  
“地下水道，布鲁斯，哥潭的血管。”雷肖古回答，“和你一样。”  
蝙蝠侠几不可见地震了一震，在眼角余光中科学家轻微地对他点点头，表示接到了他的歉意。“而我也要这样问，”雷肖古冷淡地说，“你在皇家酒店找到了我们的名单，对，那是给你的，你的诱饵，布鲁斯。但是……你怎样把它们送到警方的？我已经……”  
“拿走了那U盘。”蝙蝠侠同样冷淡地说，“而且你毁了它——你知道酒店电脑系统不能传送文件，我唯一能做的是下载。但是，那个U盘在下载之后会自我启动无线传输，而启动的关键点——”他在面具下笑了。  
“它被毁掉的时候。”  
雷肖古猛地向那位科学家横了一眼，后者则浮起骄傲的微笑，但这并没有让暗武者的领袖失控。“那么，你那位警长要怎样知道这儿的传输终端？”  
“一个巡警，”蝙蝠侠说，“一个敢于到那岛上去的巡警。”他的目光在面罩后犹如闪电。“你——你不该忽视‘一个人’的力量！”

风从长窗扑进来，愤怒地呼啸着，把哥潭和它正直的警察们的吼声吹满了房间。  
“很好，布鲁斯。”雷肖古缓缓地说，“现在让我看看‘一个人’能做到什么。”  
蝙蝠侠在最后一个字的尾音中向后跃去，然而抓住科学家肩头、将枪口顶住他的手让他将蝙蝠镖硬生生扼在了掌心下面，枪声疾扫，墙壁地面一起剧震，回声连着无数四下迸飞的碎块灰蒙蒙地弥漫开来，大雾一样笼罩了房间。砰咚一声，人体倒地的声音，然后猩红色从雾的中心迸溅起来，啪哒！声音在它落地的一瞬间停住了。  
两名武者中有一个已经倒在了地上。而雷肖古垂下还没冷却的枪口，冷静地盯着对面。那个击中他手下的动作，即使他也要说的确利落而完美，除了攻击者因为枪伤——他清楚那伤口的位置和它们的影响——最后的转身慢了一刹，几分之一，或者十几分之一秒，在他左侧出现了一个几乎看不到的雾气中的空隙——  
“砰！”  
子弹穿过了左腿的同一个位置，这一次的碎裂声不只是蝙蝠侠的战甲，还有他的骨头。然而他站在那儿，虽然牙关和骤然攥紧的双手同时可怕地咯地一响，但他仍然站着。血从战甲裂缝间流向地面，在那儿积起了猩红的小小的一滩。

“导弹在哪儿？”他嘶声说。“你不会在发射前把它们放在城里任何地方，不会在皇家酒店——它们在哪儿？！”  
雷肖古微笑起来。  
“听，布鲁斯，听。”他说。  
直升机——军用直升机的螺旋桨自远至近扑进耳膜，它正在飞向楼顶停机坪。风声中隐约可以听到警方无线电通讯的声音，完美的内部操作。那份名单一定指出了所有潜藏的危险者，而飞机上的警察们，如果他们确实是警察的话，只能是——  
“催眠术，稻草人。”蝙蝠侠喃喃地说，盯着那两道冰冷微笑着的目光。  
“对，布鲁斯。没有一个地方比韦恩大厦更适合哥潭，存在的，或是毁灭的。你从一开始就该知道。”  
“但是你，”蝙蝠侠说，“——你不知道！”  
枪声。火光从玻璃幕一掠而过，螺旋桨声骤然倾斜，风声尖啸，枪弹向四面八方迸射，空气仿佛变成了海底火山喷发出来的漩涡，火、龙卷、闪光、风，这一切刺耳地疯狂旋转起来，哗啦一声，最靠外的窗子在气流中同时粉碎，碎玻璃像一条闪闪发光的瀑布从半空跌落，那上面枪口的火光骤然折射——风的方向变了，不是向前，而是向下，那架飞机像匹勒住的惊马，或者一头被骑士降服的巨龙那样吼叫起来，影子划开了空气，扭动着，颤动着，倾斜着向下方数百米的地面一直——  
风停了。  
所有声音突然消失。几分钟的时间可能不能叫做“突然”，但在发狂的呼啸和瞪视着半空的人眼中它还不到实际十分之一的长度。“滴——”引爆器猛地鸣响，尖利地在室内激起了一连串回声。  
那是导弹发射装置解除的声音。  
“谁说过我是‘一个人’？”蝙蝠侠说。

雷肖古的神色在他面前从惊诧、震动渐渐变成阴沉的不形于色的狂怒，他的语调正如他熟悉的那样，柔和地叫人毛发倒竖。“你的朋友真让人惊讶，”他说，“我想他没有告诉你……他现在的状况，是吗？”  
血色从蝙蝠侠嘴唇上褪了下去，他想起了那些他还来不及读的资料，卢修斯·福克斯的脸在眼角倏地掠过，那张脸正用一种忧虑到严肃的神情望着他。  
不！   
“……可怜的布鲁斯。”雷肖古说，对那支指着科学家的枪慢慢抬起了手。  
“轰隆！！！”  
自地板到天花，所有墙面一起剧烈震动起来，爆炸声冲上夜空，犹如一场恐怖的诺亚时代的暴雨掉下来，将韦恩大厦整个儿罩在了下面。灯光闪动，一明一暗，显然，这是装置解除后的爆炸设定，但出于某些无法得知的原因它提前了。即使雷肖古都没能在第一阵爆炸中站住脚步，而第二个武者一手抓着桌子，下意识地向他的方向看了一眼——  
一眼已经够了。  
那无法辨别是灯管的电路迸射还是蝙蝠镖脱手的闪光，甚至声音都没有追上它，那只持枪的右手猛地一震，响声当地清脆刺耳，枪口触到地面，不，整枝枪都没有完全跌在那儿的一瞬之间，蝙蝠侠的身体在爆炸冲力中贴上地面，以人类正常情况根本无法企及的速度倏地掠过，砰！喀！那个人仿佛从膝盖折断般一下跌倒下去，地面震动让他向外滑去，哗啦！玻璃碎片飞溅下来，像一片闪光的冰凉的幕布将他埋住了。  
“——卢修斯！”蝙蝠侠大喊道。  
科学家扑向他的操作台，电路还没有完全断掉，他急速敲击了几次，灯光又一阵猛跳，机械运转声突然轧轧转动，轰！火光激射，大块的天花板碎块掉在地上，被关闭的备用电源和紧急逃生梯的门在同一瞬打开了——  
“砰！砰！”  
如果没有爆炸，子弹擦过前蝙蝠侠完全可以带着他的CEO纵跃出去，翻进那扇敞开的门，但鲜血淋漓的腿和骤然迸开的气流让他只来得及将卢修斯·福克斯向那道电灯光推过去，一拳砸上了操作面板。  
“韦恩先——”  
指示灯猛地闪烁，梯门关闭，最后一道电源的闪光跟着电梯向下落去。轰隆！顶楼的灯全部灭了，火光笼罩下来，照亮了剩下的两个人影。他们难以描摹地交错着，在地上投下只有参孙或大卫的决斗才能想象的大块的阴影。但是这一刻的上帝，或者某位喜爱冷酷的公平的神并不欣赏这个。  
“哗啦——！”  
气流激迸，玻璃幕一起粉碎，楼板同时断裂，失去平衡的人向外跌去，哥潭的夜正在那儿，向他张开巨大的深不见底的——

蝙蝠侠一把抓住了窗台。  
确切地说，原本是窗台的断裂的混凝土块和玻璃。碎片刺透手套，扎进了他的掌心。他只掉下了三或四层楼，但气流让科技装备成了一堆废铁，他现在只有他的身体——他的腿，翻向室内的时候他听到爆炸声和一声沉闷的“喀！”，然后——  
蒙住他眼睛的黑暗只呆了那么一会儿，熟悉的、抱着他的胸膛和双臂——他睁开眼睛，尽管黑暗还在拼命想要拽住他——他看见了超人。火光透过楼板裂缝映在那张脸上，那是惨白的，汗水向没有血色的嘴唇滚下去，有一滴掉在他手背上，像冰一样凉。  
“我想他没有告诉你……是吗？”  
“抓住我！”  
“你不能飞！克拉克！”  
“我能！现在抓住我！”  
“轰——！！！”  
火光在哥潭最高的夜空迸射开来，像一场穷极壮丽的焰火，韦恩大厦的上半段在那里消失了，连同一切喊出口的声音。然而蝙蝠侠并没有听见它，甚至是风，他猛地踩上了地面，那些焰火还在高高的空中迸落着，而漆黑的建筑阴影落下来，完全罩住了他们。他听见克拉克叫着他的名字，他急促的颤抖的喘息声，他的双唇贴近过来，吻着他——  
布鲁斯什么也看不见，他只知道那个吻，他唇上的亲吻又咸又涩，那是血的味道！  
“克拉克！”  
他看不见，布鲁斯·韦恩从未这样痛恨过黑暗，他摸索着，湿淋淋的没有知觉的左腿猛地跪倒下去，但他抱住了那个身体，把他拉向自己怀里，他能感觉到那张脸庞靠在他的颈边，就像他们第一次在黑暗中的时候那样。他听到克拉克在叫他，“布鲁斯……”他轻轻地说。布鲁斯的嘴唇上泛着咸味，喉咙苦得可怕，有很多话，最骇人的一声怒吼要从那儿冲出来，但他低下头，他一遍一遍地重复着：  
“我在这儿，克拉克……”  
 _不……_  
“我在这儿……”

_别离开我！！！_

布鲁斯醒了过来。阳光从百叶窗射进来，在白被单上投出一堆细细碎碎的褶皱影子。他听见卧室外液晶屏幕的声音，“韦恩大厦的火灾并未影响其股票走势……在发布澄清之后，詹姆斯·戈登警长对韦恩企业表示……”之类的话。胡桃木地板轻轻震动着，像每个早晨一样，阿尔弗雷德托着托盘走进来，玻璃和银器闪着明亮的光，明亮得就像——  
“……他在哪儿？”布鲁斯说，声音沙哑得连蝙蝠侠也不能维持。他想站起来，但他的身体好像不属于他，而是还留在那片深深的、什么也看不见的黑暗里。年迈的管家则转身阻止了他艰难的徒劳动作。“您需要休息，韦恩少爷。三个月内您不能离开这儿……如果您还想用这条腿走路的话。”  
“他在哪儿……阿尔弗雷德？”  
“卢修斯昨天来过了，您不需要考虑韦恩企业的问题……”  
“……他在哪儿！”  
管家的职业微笑消失了。老人凝视着他，很长一段时间才慢慢地，几乎一个一个单词地回答：“我不知道，韦恩少爷。”  
“我们……我和卢修斯找到您的时候，那儿只有您……一个人。”  
布鲁斯没有说话，他的嘴唇发着颤，但不是激动，流泪，或者任何一种应该有的——这个时候应该有的神情。他向阿尔弗雷德微笑了一下，管家的手指颤抖起来，他想起了那个二十年前在怀里哭泣的男孩。  
“你看，阿尔弗雷德……”布鲁斯沙哑地说，温柔得就像在告诉老管家从来不敢想象的，他要结婚了的消息一样。“你没有骗过我，我父母……还有瑞秋……你从来都不隐瞒，你说你相信我，对吗？现在你要相信我，告诉我，他在哪儿？阿尔弗雷德，只要一句话……”  
“告诉我……他在……哪儿……”  
阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯低头看着他，眼睛里有着一个老仆人和一位父亲所能有的最悲哀的关切，但他只能回答：  
“韦恩少爷，那儿只有您……一个人。”


	11. Chapter 11

11\. My long cloistered sleep

飞机穿过云层，浮在距离海面不到二百米的半空。这架韦恩企业最新的科技结晶没有发出呼啸，它像一只活生生的有血有肉的鸟儿那样飞行着，不同的是当它继续低飞下去，掠过那些在海水中起伏的冰块的时候，它激起的小型音爆让它们迸裂开来，发出了一片只有在这片全世界最寒冷的海上才能听到的，冰和海浪交鸣的声音。  
布鲁斯·韦恩注视着那些冰块，它们在机身下延绵开去，反射着夜空上碧绿的弧形光芒——亲眼见到极光的人都会明白为什么爱斯基摩人认为它能接引人的灵魂。但事实上，它是大气层的游戏，高能带电粒子流运动，也就是叫作“太阳风”的现象——布鲁斯十岁的时候就知道这些，时至今日，他早已能观测，计算、分析，得出极光区大气波动数据对这次飞行的所有可能的影响——他的大脑在思考，但他的心，他胸口下不断跳动的地方却有一个低得听不见的声音在说，也许它，那太阳创造的美丽的东西，那神灵引路的火炬，能带他找到他。  
这是幻想。蝙蝠侠对自己说。  
不，布鲁斯，不……虚无缥缈的，仿佛从极光那儿传来的声音这样回答。

他上一次没有在北极看到这种光，因为还在极昼期间，他们的船和冰山都在半融化的海岸线边巡游，柔和的白光一层层落在甲板上，让他想起了哥潭冬天的雪——圣诞节的焰火照亮了它，那是在北极永远看不到的。  
过去几个月里布鲁斯可能是世界上最合作和最令人不放心的病人。他以一种近乎可怕的热情接受着治疗，以至于医生不得不叮嘱阿尔弗雷德注意他的复健运动量。而同时，他将一个病人该有的休息时间全部用在了电脑上——每条遗留的，可能有关暗影联盟或爆炸案的线索，卫星观测数据，北极地区电磁脉冲点和磁场分析——  
“如果您还是拒绝去睡觉的话，不要说北极，您连这间卧室都出不去。”  
“我睡不着，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“或者应该说……您不敢睡。”  
布鲁斯沉默以对。是的，他再也不想看到那个没有梦的梦境。醒来的时候他没有听到枪响，而是一个轻轻回荡的声音，它不分白天黑夜地在那儿响着，响了很久很久：  
“布鲁斯……”  
他必须到他那儿去。

那一次他们没能找到那堡垒，这让布鲁斯的下一阶段工作疯狂到了炽热的地步，虽然他一直都是个工作狂。有时他注意到阿尔弗雷德用他第一次告诉他“北极，我要去北极”时的目光凝视着他，也许老人心里并不真正相信他所说的话，但他知道，克拉克就在那儿，他要找到他。  
他会找到他的。  
月亮在云层间浮动，由于超音速飞行，几乎可以凭肉眼看见它在地平线上的轨迹：一个银色的圆环。月球本身则像透明的飞船那样沿着它旋转着，极光隐没的时候，它的光照着那些反射了它三百万年之久的冰块，将神话变回了现实。冰冷的银色原野在海浪中向远方伸去， 远得仿佛无边无际——当然，那里有一个尽头，北极，这颗星球的尽头就在这儿——  
蝙蝠侠猛地抬起了头。几分钟前操作屏上所有曲线同时跳动起来，指向一个预期的临界点，然后滴地一声，又在同时消失了，仿佛进入了某个巨大的干扰磁场。一片奇异的光在这时罩上了舷窗。它从冰和大地中间发出来，照亮了北极十月的夜空。那是一片晶莹的、几乎没有任何杂质的光，即使极光，地球上最绚丽神秘的自然现象也不可能这样，它就像另一片漂浮的来自天外的海，一块纯粹而美丽至极的水晶。

蝙蝠侠踏上冰面的时候踉跄了一下，他坐在驾驶室的时间一定早就超过了医生许可，但他什么也没有感觉到。山崖在他面前向两侧裂开，穿过狭长的、穹顶似的缝隙，那座水晶和冰的城堡就在那儿，散发着非自然的光。那光落在蝙蝠侠身上的时候，冰原、山、海洋和建筑一齐鸣响起来，像是一座凡人无法想象的最恢宏的大教堂里几万台管风琴的合奏。他在它们的吟唱中一步一步向那些倾斜交错的巨大水晶中走去，他听到自己的心在战甲下面跳动：

怦怦！  
怦怦！

他看见了超人。  
他悬浮在那奇异的光芒中央，赤裸的，透明的，像是水晶的一部分。他从来没有这样像是一尊神像，一个沉睡的恩底弥翁，在这与世隔绝的，没有任何咒语能到达的地方安眠着，仿佛从来不属于人类的世界一样。  
但那是他的克拉克。  
布鲁斯站住了，一面无形的屏障，也许是电磁场，也许是什么神秘的外星高科技玩艺儿挡住了他。水晶城堡鸣响着，空气中的合奏变成了呼啸，当他摘下面罩，向它们伸出双臂的时候，那些声音愈来愈尖利地在他身边盘旋着，将他的黑发和漆黑的披风高高向上卷去，仿佛它们是《天方夜谭》里的守护神，要将这个敢于走向宝物的人变成一块没有生命的黑石头那样。  
“我不知道你们怎样把他带到这里，”他大声说，对着看不见的外星智能或是某个虚空中的灵魂，“你们怎样救了他，保护着他。但是我——我要带走他。我感谢你们，但我要从这里带走他。”他的眼睛犹如利剑闪烁，水晶殿堂在他身边震颤，也许上百年来北极的暴风雪都没有撼动过它。“因为他是我的！”  
“——你们的儿子，他是我的！！”

一切鸣响都停住了。  
突然降临的宁静感觉如此奇妙，连时间仿佛也在那里静了下来，几分钟，几小时；蝙蝠侠听着不属于他一个人的呼吸和心跳，屏障消失了，风在水晶之中低声唱起了歌。沉睡的躯体向他慢慢降落下来，克拉克睁开眼睛。看着他，微笑着，好像他早就知道他在这里一样。  
“嗨，布鲁斯。”他轻声说，“我做了个很美的梦。”  
黑暗骑士俯下身去。  
他们在巨大的水晶上做爱。非自然的光芒笼罩着他们，从交缠的汗珠和身体上反射出来，它不再是透明的了，不是来自另一个世界的没有色彩的颜色，它现在那么温暖地闪耀着，就像亲吻、炉火、微笑——  
还有家。

当一切再次安静下来的时候，两个黑发的头靠在一起，堪萨斯青年的衬衫长裤贴着黑色的战甲，月光透过水晶照亮了它们，那景象真是奇特而又美好的。他们说着些没有意义的傻话，叫着对方的名字，声音低得几乎听不见，仿佛这儿还有一位天使站在风的回声里，微笑着把手指竖在嘴唇上似的。  
“……我有些东西给你。”布鲁斯说，硬梆梆地干咳了几声，既不像蝙蝠侠也不像那个漂亮的花花公子。“你知道，克拉克，我……”  
“我买下了那个农场。”他突然飞快地说，“你的农场。当然，是信托基金代管，它还是你的。但是我想……我想你哪天会愿意带我去看看它，我从来没去过堪萨斯，你知道的。”  
克拉克睁大眼睛看着他，他看了那么久，久得让蝙蝠侠忍不住别开了头，然后他听见他的声音微笑着发着颤回答：“我会的……布鲁斯，当然！我会的！”  
温暖的嘴唇贴上了布鲁斯的脸颊，后者则把它们拽过来吻了一下。  
“还有……”布鲁斯说，变魔术似的拿起了一个老式八音盒。他转动钥匙，盒面上那对小人儿拥抱着跳起舞来，水晶的光在叮咚声里轻轻闪动，这也许是它们一生中第一次听到人类的音乐。  
“我记得……我们在哥潭的时候你很喜欢这个，对吗？”  
克拉克又一次睁大了他的蓝眼睛，他伸出手指碰着那对小跳舞人，感觉着他们一次又一次轻轻转过他的指尖，然后他脸红了，可能不是故意的，但超人也没法控制这个。“我喜欢这曲子，”他说，听着那支上一个世纪流行的舞曲，“是支老曲子，不过……我第一次学跳舞的时候就是跟着它。那会儿我在念高中，想请个女孩子去新年舞会，但我连三步四步都分不清楚。爸给我买了个收音机，F——这电台你一定没听过，布鲁斯，它老是放些很旧的老唱片——我就在谷仓里一个人学着跳。因为我……我怕在舞会上我的脚会飘起来。”   
“……后来新年舞会过去了，再之后……超人不需要请姑娘们跳舞，克拉克·肯特呢，”他对空气微笑了一下，“他一直都没有这个机会。”  
布鲁斯·韦恩站起身来。他向克拉克鞠了一躬，用一个可以印到古老的骑士公主版画上去的姿势伸出了手。  
叮咚，叮咚。  
克拉克笑了，笑出了声，握住了他的骑士递来的那只手。  
叮咚，叮咚。  
他们跳着舞，或许只是转着圈子，一圈，一圈，第几圈的时候他们的脚离开了地面，他们的嘴唇落在一起，两个黑发的身影向水晶穹顶升上去，旋转着，飞翔着，飘过所有古老的冰块和水晶，向着夜空飞上去。北极的月光和星星洒满了他们的头发，城堡在他们脚下闪烁，八音盒在那里一圈圈转动着，一次又一次地弹奏着那支曲子。  
叮咚，叮咚，叮咚，叮咚，叮咚。

“这是怎么回事！”布鲁斯大声说，用蝙蝠侠式眼神瞪着一桌子烤得金黄的玉米饼和那个系着围裙的克拉克·肯特。  
那还是一条粉红色的围裙！  
“好运气。”克拉克快乐地宣布道，完全无视于他的凶恶眼神，那样子就和他刚跑回报社上班的时候发现同事们统统相信了“韦恩大厦爆炸案的失踪记者”只是受了伤失忆了几个月的鬼话一样。“佩里交给我个任务，关于韦恩企业的下一步计划，关于大厦重建，关于……总之我有几星期都要呆在哥潭。我对阿尔弗雷德说我想多熟悉一点儿庄园，他答应让我今天随便用厨房了，布鲁斯。”  
“居然。”大少爷咕哝道。韦恩庄园重建以来克拉克在这儿干了一大部分花园的活儿，管家以老派英国人的严肃态度解释说，这是为了“既然您的地下秘密不能被人发现，又要在明年春天看到玫瑰花的话。”但厨房，那一直是阿尔弗雷德最心爱的阵地，他可没想到它会这么容易就失守——  
也许该想到的，他可知道他的老管家是多么高兴终于有人陪他去发那些甜掉牙的万圣节糖果了不是吗。  
“我很会做这个，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，切着他的饼，热气腾腾的奶油馅儿流到了盘子里。“妈妈以前总是这么说……而且，这奶油很新鲜，我今天早上飞过去买的。”他对正襟危坐的大少爷弯起眼睛，露出两个酒窝，见鬼，根本没有人能对他说出“不”来。  
好一会儿布鲁斯才意识到他把那只盘子里的东西吃光了，“确实不坏。”他哼了一声，把那位可爱的厨师拉向自己，“也许，更甜……”  
一阵敲打，确切地说，挠玻璃的声音在这会儿打断了他。克拉克脸色绯红地跳起来，端起另一只盘子打开落地窗，一阵快乐的咪咪声马上淹没了他。庄园的主人则在那儿瞪着这群毛茸茸的家伙，哥潭的罪犯们如果有幸看到蝙蝠侠这个表情，准会笑破肚子，乐死——它们比上次还多几只，肯特（和他的奶油饼）准是把这附近所有的野猫都吸引过来了。  
“别这样，布鲁斯。”克拉克说，俯下身把发烫的脸颊埋在他肩上。“它们可没有恶意。”  
“闭嘴，克拉克。如果你要讲那个巨人的花园的故事……”  
“你不是故事里的巨人呀，布鲁斯。”  
“因为我没有他那么巨大吗？”他故作凶恶地说。  
克拉克笑出了声。“因为你比他更可怕，”他的蓝眼睛望着他，“……比他更可爱。”  
“容我提醒，记者先生，你在用‘可爱’这个词形容蝙蝠侠。”  
“是的……我知道……”  
下面那些话在奶油的香气和热吻中消失了。如果不是第一阵清新的冷空气从窗外吹进来的话，这个吻一定会变得不可收拾。结果克拉克匆忙地说着烤箱时间之类的跑向了厨房，而布鲁斯只好继续瞪着那群吃得啧啧有声的小家伙，它们正忙着吃，忘恩负义地把一堆毛茸茸的屁股对着他——  
“韦恩少爷？”阿尔弗雷德说，他抱着一束要移进屋子的花枝，手套上沾满了泥土。“您在这儿做什么？”  
“哦，阿尔弗雷德，你知道，克拉克的……玉米饼……”  
“玉米饼。”老管家严肃地一本正经地说。“就我所知，韦恩少爷，它在刚出炉的时候是最美味的，是这样吗？”  
布鲁斯稍微愣了一下。“阿尔弗雷德，我想你说得对。”他像个小男孩儿似的跳起来，也向厨房跑了过去。  
阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯微笑起来，在他身后轻轻地把门关上了。

FIN.


End file.
